Aprendiendo a decir adiós
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Bella se culpa de la muerte de su madre y poco a poco va autodestruyendose. El día de navidad desea tener a su madre de vuelta, sin saber que su deseo se hará realidad... su madre tendrá menos de 24 horas para abrirle los ojos a Bella y hacerle entender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias, para ello le mostrara mundos alternativos basados en sus acciones.


**Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

**Summary:** La madre de Bella murió en su cumpleaños y Bella no ha podido superarlo. El día de navidad desea tener a su madre de vuelta sin saber que su deseo se hará realidad... aunque sólo sea por el día de navidad y como un fantasma que le mostrará mundos alternativos basados en sus acciones al no conseguir superar su muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprendiendo a decir adiós<strong>

_"A veces toda una vida se reduce a una decisión descabellada" Jake Sully, Avatar._

Ring, ring, ring… "_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento._"

Gruñí de frustración y lancé el móvil a la otra punta de la cama molesta. Esto no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Ya la fiesta había acabado y todos se habían ido. Mi padre y mi hermano Emmett habían intentado hablar conmigo para hacerme entrar en razón sobre los motivos por los que mamá no habría llegado aún. Pero yo no quería escucharles, estaba demasiado molesta porque mi propia madre hubiera faltado a mi catorce cumpleaños.

Esa noche me quedé dormida pensando en que odiaba a mi madre por hacerme eso.

**Tres años y unos pocos meses después…**

"_Buenos días Forks. Son las ocho de la mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre, está nevando. Se prevé que nevará todo el día. Un día genial para que Papá Noel reparta felicidad por todo el mundo. Y ahora os dejamos con unos villancicos de navidad…"_

Me removí en la cama y paré la radio-despertador. Como odiaba estas fechas. Bueno, en realidad odiaba todos los días en que las personas eran felices. No podía soportar la idea de que las personas fueran felices mientras que…

—¡Bella, levántate, no te quedes dormida! —gritó el pesado de mi hermano a través de la puerta.

—¡Déjame en paz Emmett, ojala y con suerte me quede dormida y no vuelva a despertar! —grité rabiosa a la vez que lagrimas silenciosas empezaban a escurrir de mis ojos.

¡Odiaba mi vida! ¡Y sobre todas las cosas me odiaba a mí misma! Todos los días me recordaba a mí misma quien era la culpable de mi situación y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: yo.

Yo fui la culpable de la muerte de mi madre.

Aún recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, mi madre faltó a mi catorce cumpleaños y yo me enfadé muchísimo con ella hasta el punto que pensé que la odiaba por fallarme. No tardé en enterarme sobre los motivos que la llevaron a faltar a mi cumpleaños…

Había tenido un accidente de tráfico intentando llegar a tiempo a mi cumpleaños. Y como si eso no fuera poco aún me sentí más miserable al enterarme que iba con prisas porque había estado todo el santo día buscando un regalo de última hora que yo le había pedido.

Yo era una maldita niñata caprichosa que mató a su madre. Por eso me odiaba a mí misma. Y por eso no soportaba las fechas "felices", pues todos eran felices mientras que mi madre estaba muerta. Y eso yo no podía soportarlo. Al igual que no podía soportar la presencia de otra mujer que intentara ocupar el puesto de mi madre. Como lo era la bruja de Sue Clearwater, la cual se había casado con mi padre hacía unos seis meses, aunque su noviazgo había durado más, aunque no sabía el tiempo exacto ya que me lo habían ocultado por temor a mi reacción, pues yo fui la última en enterarme, Emmett lo supo desde el comienzo, al igual que los hijos de esa bruja. Seth y Leah.

Y no se equivocaron al pensar que mi reacción sería mala, vaya… aún podía sentir el cuchillo rasgando la piel de mis muñecas cuando me enteré.

Me senté en la cama y miré las marcas que me acompañarían el resto de mi vida.

Suspiré.

Apenas acababa de empezar la mañana y ya toda la mierda que era mi vida me estaba atormentando.

Me levanté y fui a ducharme.

El agua caliente me sentó bien, salí de la ducha y me envolví el cuerpo con la toalla, volví a mi habitación y fui hasta el armario. Cogí un pantalón negro y una sudadera negra. Ropa negra, como siempre. Muchos decían que era gótica, pero en realidad mi vestimenta negra tenía otro significado: estaba de luto.

Desde el día de la muerte de mi madre había estado vistiendo de negro en respeto a su memoria y seguiría vistiendo de luto hasta el día de mi muerte.

El hecho de que Charlie y mi hermano Emmett ya hubieran olvidado a mamá no quería decir que yo lo fuera a hacer. Aunque en el fondo yo sabía que no era digna ni para guardar luto, lo encontraba irónico, la asesina de Renée vistiendo de luto.

Volví a suspirar una vez más, preparándome mentalmente para afrontar un nuevo día.

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé abajo para desayunar.

Como siempre Sue se encontraba cocinando y sirviendo para todos mientras que Charlie, Emmett, Leah y Seth estaban en la mesa.

Al verme bajar todos me miraron en silencio y las conversaciones alegres cesaron de inmediato. Siempre era lo mismo.

En tres segundos Charlie me saludaría por cortesía mientras todos comían y seguían la rutina en silencio.

Tres, dos, uno…

—Buenos días, cariño.

Yo me limité a ignorarlo como siempre hacía. De hecho, desde que me enteré que estaba saliendo con esa bruja y que pensaba casarse con ella le había dejado de hablar, sólo le hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario y darle los buenos días no lo era.

Estaba traicionando a mamá y eso NUNCA se lo perdonaría.

Mi padre había intentando muchas veces hablar conmigo y decirme que Sue jamás sustituiría a mamá pero yo no lo veía así. Sue era una maldita bruja que había esperado el momento oportuno para meterse por los ojos a mi padre como la arpía que era. Y mi padre, como el traidor que era, la había aceptado y no sólo a ella, sino a sus dos hijos. Leah de seis años y Seth de cuatro. El padre de los niños y por lo tanto esposo de Sue había fallecido hacía tres años, por lo que Sue se quedó viuda. Pero vaya si se repuso rápido… era una maldita lagartona oportunista.

Fui hasta la nevera ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Emmett y las incómodas de Sue y sus hijos y cogí un zumo.

—Bella…—empezó la bruja.

—Isabella para ti —la interrumpí rápidamente.

—Está bien, Isabella. Sólo quería decirte que si quieres desayunar con nosotros también hay desayuno para ti. Hoy he hecho tostadas con…

—No me interesa. No me extrañaría que intentaras envenenarme para así tener el camino libre para ser la dueña y señora de esta casa —comenté ácidamente mientras me dirigía afuera de la cocina.

Por lo visto eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar mi padre ya que se puso de pie de un brinco mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa. Lo que me hizo pararme y girarme hacia él. Obviamente me miraba fulminantemente, pero no era el único, yo le miraba igual.

—Isabella, ya estoy harto. No puedo soportarlo más. En cuanto terminen fiestas vas a volver a acudir al psicólogo, fue un error que dejaras de ir.

—¡Oh, claro, tú todo lo arreglas con psicólogos de pacotilla! A ti por supuesto te conviene que acuda al psicólogo así estoy menos tiempo en la casa y puedes estar con tu amada esposa y tus hijitos adoptados del alma para fingir que sois una familia feliz.

—¡No digas tonterías! Sabes que te amo, pero tu comportamiento ya me tiene harto. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que necesitas ayuda… —para esas alturas de la conversación su tono de voz se suavizó—. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti perder a tu madre y créeme que para mí y tu hermano tampoco, pero la vida sigue, Bella.

"_La vida sigue_", como aborrecía esa maldita frase. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las miles de veces que me había tocado escucharla. Ya sea de parte de mi padre, de mi hermano, de mi ex novio Edward o de mis ex amigos. La cuestión es que todos se empeñaban en decir esa puñetera frase.

—¡Claro, que fácil es para ti decirlo! ¡Te faltó tiempo para sustituir a mamá! ¡Claro que la vida sigue para ti! ¡Pero para mí no! ¡El hecho de que tú y Emmett hayáis olvidado a mamá no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo! —dicho eso salí corriendo de la cocina para subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación con un portazo.

Ya no pensaba ir a ningún lado y mucho menos con ellos. El estúpido colegio de La Push había organizado hoy actividades extraescolares para los niños pequeños. Que consistían en teatros, marionetas, manualidades, juegos y muchas cosas más, les encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas por Navidad.

Y como Seth y Leah aún seguían acudiendo al colegio de La Push pensaban ir, de hecho hasta hacía unos minutos hasta yo pensaba ir. Emmett había insistido tanto que no había podido negarme. Pues aún a pesar de que considerara a Emmett un traidor seguía siendo mi hermano, le quería y a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi punto débil.

Pero ahora ya sí que no, no pensaba pasar más tiempo del obligatorio con ellos.

Cuando apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que me había encerrado a llorar en mi habitación Emmett llamó a la puerta. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte habló.

—Bella… —pronunció mi nombre con un suspiro resignado—. ¿Sabes? Estoy decepcionado de tu actitud. Todos hemos sufrido con la muerte de mamá, pero tu comportamiento sólo hace las cosas más difíciles. No fuiste la única en perder a alguien importante aquel día, papá perdió a la mujer de su vida, yo perdí también a mi madre y no sólo a ella, sino también a mi hermana. Porque desde ese día la Bella Swan que conocí está muerta. Tú no eras así, Bella. Y ten por seguro que mamá estaría decepcionada de tu actitud, ella hubiera querido que siguiéramos adelante.

Mordí la almohada de la rabia que sentía. ¡Estúpido Emmett! No podía dejar de llorar. Oír esas palabras viniendo de Emmett me habían dolido demasiado.

Sentía tanto dolor que pensé que no lo podría soportar.

—En fin… Bella, supongo que no querrás venir con nosotros en estos momentos. Pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estamos, puedes coger mi coche, las llaves están encima de mi mesita de noche. Y Bella… a todos nos haría muy feliz que vinieras con nosotros.

Pues que esperasen sentados si pensaban que iba a ir con ellos.

Emmett esperó unos segundos detrás de la puerta, supuse que esperando que le dijese algo pero al ver que el silencio era la única respuesta que iba a tener de mi parte se rindió y se fue al piso de abajo, no tardé en oír como el coche de mi padre se alejaba de la casa. Se habían ido todos y estaba sola en la casa.

Me quedé echada en la cama un rato más pensando en que en vez de mi madre la que debería haber muerto tendría que haber sido yo. Pensar tanto en mi madre me dio ganas de ir a visitarla, necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Así que fui al armario a coger el abrigo y rápidamente fui a la habitación de Emmett a por las llaves de su Jeep.

Antes yo tenía mi propio coche, un pick up rojo, pero… después de mi intento de suicidio la psicóloga le recomendó a mi padre que me quitase el coche porque podría hacer alguna locura.

Rodé los ojos. ¡Como si no hubiera más formas de "hacer locuras" que con un coche!

Entré a la habitación de Emmett y me dirigí a la mesita de noche. Entonces mi mirada se posó en una fotografía que había encima de la mesita. Sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a nublar.

Era una foto antigua, de unos cinco años atrás. Estábamos todos, era el cumpleaños de Emmett. Estaban Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, yo y… Edward.

Les extrañaba mucho, antes éramos los mejores amigos. Pero ahora…

Sacudí la cabeza intentado sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Era mejor no pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo todos ellos seguían siendo amigos, la única que ya no estaba en el grupo era yo. Al igual que en mi familia también me convertí en la oveja negra de mis amigos.

Pero no importaba, ahora tenía nuevos amigos que sí me entendían: James, Victoria, Laurent, Mike, Jessica y Lauren. Ellos eran los únicos que me aceptaban tal cual era ahora y no intentaban cambiarme ni controlar mi vida. Y sobre todas las cosas no me juzgaban, me dejaban vivir mi vida.

De repente recibí un sms que me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente. Miré y vi que era un mensaje de James.

"_Hoy hay botellón en el mismo sitio de siempre a las 10 ¿te apuntas?_"

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Tal vez un botellón me ayudara a desconectar… pero por otra parte no me sentía con muchos ánimos.

"_No lo sé, si voy te aviso. Gracias por avisar_"_. _Escribí en respuesta y le di a enviar.

Cogí las llaves del Jeep y bajé abajo. Fui directa al cementerio. En cuestión de minutos me encontré enfrente de la tumba de mi madre. Me arrodillé y toqué la inscripción que tenía grabada con las manos.

"_Renée Swan, amada esposa y madre. Tu familia te recordará siempre como la gran mujer que fuiste. Descansa en paz."_

Cerré los ojos a la vez que empezaba a llorar nuevamente, no podía evitarlo, era superior a mí.

—Hola, mamá. Sé que seguramente me odies porque por mi culpa estás muerta pero… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

"_Aunque yo no pueda perdonarme a mí misma_" añadí para mis adentros.

—Sé que si no hubiera sido por mí tú aún seguirías viva pero te juro que yo nunca quise que te pasara nada, te amaba y te sigo amando con todo mi corazón. Siempre fuiste la mejor madre. Y sé que no te valoré como merecías, siempre me enfadaba contigo por tonterías y no te imaginas cuánto me arrepiento. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás cambiaría tantas cosas…

Seguí hablando con mi madre durante horas, el frío invernal no me importaba, la nieve no me importaba, estar congelándome no me importaba. Ya nada me importaba en esta vida, lo único que me traía un poco de paz eran esos momentos con mi madre, sentirla cerca y poder hablar con ella, disculparme por haber sido tan mala hija.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero de repente la burbuja en la que me encontraba se rompió al oír sonar mi móvil, lo saqué del abrigo y vi que era un toque de James. Miré la hora y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para las diez de la noche, había estado durante horas en el cementerio pero para mí seguían pareciendo minutos. Y es que cuando venía a ver a mi madre el tiempo se me pasaba volando.

Me despedí de mi madre y me levanté notando el entumecimiento que tenía mi cuerpo, por no hablar de que estaba congelada. Me pregunté si sería buena idea ir al botellón con los demás, pero sinceramente no me encontraba con muchos ánimos. Además, tenía mucho frío y el plan de estar al aire libre haciendo botellón no me llamaba mucho la atención en estos momentos. Pero por otra parte la idea de volver a mi casa y enfrentarme a mi familia tampoco me llamaba la atención. Y si tenía que elegir… elegía el botellón.

Así que llamé a James para decirle que me apuntaba.

Por suerte parecía que el tiempo se había calmado, ya no estaba nevando, aunque todo estaba cubierto por una gran capa de nieve.

En veinte minutos ya me encontraba con todos los demás bebiendo mientras hablábamos de cualquier trivialidad.

Estábamos sentados en troncos alrededor de una fogata y Mike había traído música, así que el botellón se había transformado prácticamente en una fiesta. Jessica, Mike, Victoria y Laurent se encontraban bailando a la vez que bebían y se movían al ritmo de la música. Mientras que Lauren, James y yo hablábamos de un concierto al que fuimos hacía unas semanas.

Pero de repente el tema de conversación empezó a girar en una dirección que no me gustó nada.

—¿Y Bella, tú crees que tendría posibilidades con Emmett?

Eso me enfadó. Lauren podía ser mi amiga pero era una zorra. Así de simple. Y no la quería cerca de mi hermano. De todas formas tampoco tenía que preocuparme, Emmett era feliz con Rosalie.

—¿Y eso? ¿Acaso te interesa? —pregunté haciéndome la desinteresada.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, no está mal para echar un polvo. Además, no tengo competencia. Esa rubia anoréxica será historia en cuanto yo entre a la acción.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Puede ser que Rosalie ya no fuera mi amiga pero no me gustaba que hablasen así de ella.

—Se llama Rosalie y yo de tú buscaría a alguien más accesible, Emmett está colado por ella —dicho eso bebí un trago de mi bebida e intenté cambiar de tema, me sentía incómoda hablando de mi hermano—. Por cierto, James ¿es cierto lo que me contaron de que os pillaron robando en Port Angeles?

James soltó una carcajada bastante sonora.

—Vaya, chica, radio patio no descansa ni en navidad.

Sonreí burlonamente ante el mote que James utilizaba con los cotillas del instituto o mejor dicho de todo Forks. Al ser un pueblo tan pequeño se sabía todo. El mote lo había sacado de la serie de "Aquí no hay quien viva", decía que Forks era como los vecinos de la serie.

Y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Robar lo que se dice robar, no… —empezó James—. Digamos más bien que cogimos algunas cosas prestadas. ¿Verdad que sí, Laurent? —gritó lo último para que Laurent, que estaba bailando un poco alejado, nos oyera, el cual se rió al oír de lo que hablábamos y asintió con la cabeza.

Rodé los ojos. Volví a llenarme el vaso de alcohol, ni siquiera me fijé qué bebida era, me bastaba con que me hiciera olvidar mis problemas.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y me sentía bastante mareada debido al alcohol. Se me ocurrió mirar qué hora era con el móvil.

02:13 am

Guau, ya eran las dos y pico de la madrugada. Me fijé en que tenía siete llamadas perdidas, tres mensajes de voz y cinco mensajes. Todos por supuesto de Charlie y Emmett. Y obviamente los ignoré, apagué el móvil y lo metí devuelta al bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Ya estábamos oficialmente a veinticinco de Diciembre. Recordé cuando de pequeña esperaba con ilusión a la mañana del veinticinco para abrir los regalos y mamá junto a papá nos miraban sonriendo a Emmett y a mí mientras abríamos nuestros regalos.

Nuevamente sentí una opresión en el pecho.

En ese momento levanté la vista al cielo y vi que pasaba una estrella fugaz. Un nuevo recuerdo me vino a la mente. Cuando mamá y yo nos tumbábamos en el jardín de casa por la noche para mirar estrellas y siempre pedíamos deseos cuando veíamos pasar una estrella fugaz.

Y a pesar de que iba borracha, se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo. Cerré los ojos y pedí el mismo deseo que llevaba pidiendo desde aquel fatídico día.

"_Quiero a mamá de vuelta_"

Volví a abrir los ojos y vi que la estrella fugaz ya había desaparecido totalmente de mi campo de visión. Bajé la vista y miré a mi alrededor, por lo visto no era la única que estaba borracha, todos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa. Me levanté y tropecé con el aire debido a lo borracha que iba.

Me despedí de todos y empecé a dirigirme hacia el Jeep haciendo eses. Nadie intentó detenerme alegando que no podía conducir borracha, pues todos estábamos igual. Y total… si me mataba por el camino a casa tampoco sería ninguna tragedia.

Después de cinco minutos ya me encontraba dentro del Jeep, me preparé para arrancar pero no conseguía meter la llave en el contacto, veía doble y todo a mi alrededor no dejaba de moverse haciendo imposible la tarea de meter la llave para poder arrancar el coche.

Maldije mi suerte y pensé en llamar a Emmett, pero no quería que me viera en este estado, además pasaba de aguantar su sermón. Él odiaba que me relacionara con James y compañía, decía que eran malas influencias para mí. Tonterías.

Mi orgullo ganó y decidí que no llamaría a Emmett. Descansaría unos pocos minutos para despejarme y luego iría a casa.

Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos para descansar la vista e intentar despejar mi mente.

Sentí que alguien me acariciaba la mejilla, pero era un contacto familiar. Así era como me despertaba mi madre de pequeña… abrí los ojos y entonces supe que me había dormido. Porque mi madre estaba a mi lado, sentada en el lado del copiloto.

Me enderecé rápidamente en el asiento mientras la miraba asombrada. El hecho de saber que era un sueño no disminuía mi sorpresa de volverla a ver, al fin y al cabo no había soñado con ella nunca por mucho que lo deseara. Y ahora… estaba a mi lado sonriéndome con una de sus típicas sonrisas maternales.

—¿Mamá? —exclamé en un susurro apenas audible, pero suficiente para que mi madre me oyera.

—Bella, cariño ¡cuánto has crecido!

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y yo incliné mi rostro hacia ésta, feliz de estar sintiendo su contacto nuevamente.

—Sé que esto es un sueño, pero quisiera que durara eternamente —susurré cerrando los ojos, su toque era reconfortante. Tener a mi madre era lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Cariño, esto no es exactamente un sueño y tampoco durará eternamente…

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me separé de ella para mirarla confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que esto es un sueño… tú, bueno, tú, ya sabes, ya no estás viva…

Mamá me sonrió cálidamente.

—Lo sé, cariño. Yo ya no estoy viva, pero tú sí. Y es por ese motivo que estoy aquí. Tú pediste tenerme de vuelta y aquí estoy, pero sólo por este día, en terminar el veinticinco de Diciembre desapareceré. Así que manos a la obra, tengo mucho que enseñarte y menos de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo —dijo con su típica vitalidad pero yo no entendía nada.

—¿Mamá, de qué hablas? ¿Qué tienes que enseñarme? ¿De qué va todo esto? No lo entiendo…

—Tranquila, pronto lo entenderás —dicho eso chasqueó los dedos y de repente ya no estábamos en el coche, nos encontrábamos en la carretera, aún era de noche, y enfrente nuestro había habido un accidente de tráfico. Pero algo en esa escena me resultaba familiar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté a mi madre sin apartar la vista del accidente.

—En el futuro, diez minutos después de que te fueras del botellón para casa. Estabas borracha cuando cogiste el coche y no viste al otro coche que venía en el otro sentido, ibas tan bebida que no te diste cuenta de que ibas en dirección contraria. Eso te ha costado la vida a ti y al padre de familia que iba en el otro coche, un padre que acaba de dejar viuda a su mujer y huérfanos de padre a sus tres hijos. Un padre que no llegará a su hogar por navidad nunca más.

Giré rápidamente mi cabeza hacia mi madre horrorizada.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE! ¡YO NO HE PODIDO HACER ESO! ¡NO, YO NO!

Quería seguir negándolo pero no podía, ahora sabía de qué me resultaba familiar esa escena, uno de los coches accidentados era el jeep de Emmett.

Caí de rodillas al suelo en shock, estaba llorando en silencio. No podía decir ni una palabra. Yo había matado a una persona por mi estupidez. ¿Cómo podría vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo eso?

Mi madre se agachó a mi lado y me abrazó.

—Cariño, esto no ha pasado. Aún no.

Al oír esas palabras reaccioné y la miré.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que tú ahora mismo estás durmiendo en tu coche, esto hubiera sido el futuro si yo no hubiera hecho que te quedaras dormida en el Jeep. Pero yo no siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte y tus acciones tienen consecuencias, Bella. Sé que no es la primera vez que pensabas conducir borracha y el hecho de que las otras veces no haya pasado nada no quiere decir que sea así siempre.

Entonces… ese hubiera sido mi destino si no me hubiera quedado dormida en el coche. A estas alturas estaría muerta. Y no sólo eso, sino que habría matado a una persona.

Nuevamente entré en shock al darme cuenta de las consecuencias que habrían tenido mis acciones.

—Y eso no es todo ¿cómo crees que hubieran reaccionado Emmett y Charlie ante la noticia de tu muerte?

Volví a mirar a mi madre, pero esta vez tenía la mirada un tanto perdida, aún estaba asumiendo lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

Mamá volvió a chasquear los dedos y vi que estábamos en un funeral.

Me levanté del suelo e intenté mirar mejor a todas las personas presentes.

—Mi funeral… —susurré.

—No —me corrigió mi madre—, el funeral de Charlie. Después de que se enterara de tu muerte no se repuso y terminó suicidándose.

Sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo. Empecé a jadear horrorizada. Una muerte más a mi lista.

—No, por favor mamá, dime que no.

—Lo siento cariño, pero es así. Charlie no pudo soportar también tu muerte. Y Emmett no volverá a ser el mismo nunca. Tu muerte le cambiará la vida para siempre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mi madre me señaló a Emmett, estaba al lado de Rosalie. El resto de los Cullen estaban también a su lado pero él parecía perdido. Nunca le había visto así, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Vi como Rosalie intentaba cogerle la mano pero él rechazaba su contacto. Eso me extrañó. Emmett amaba con locura a Rosalie y jamás la hubiera rechazado como lo acababa de hacer.

Mi madre pareció entender qué pensaba y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Ahora nos encontrábamos en una habitación que me era desconocida.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Mi madre puso un dedo en su boca indicándome que guardara silencio y observara.

Así que eso hice, pude ver que estábamos en una habitación de mala muerte. Todo estaba desordenado y patas arriba. De repente Emmett entró por la puerta y se tumbó en el sofá.

—¡Emmett! —le llamé intentando acercarme a él pero mi madre me retuvo por un brazo.

—Él no puede vernos, somos invisibles para él. Te he traído aquí para mostrarte qué sería de la vida de Emmett, pero no podemos modificar nada. Recuerda que en este futuro tú llevas muerta años.

Emmett cogió su cartera y sacó una foto. Una foto que reconocí al instante, era la misma foto que tenía en su mesita de noche. En la que salíamos todos.

Emmett empezó a llorar y eso me partió el corazón. Sólo había visto a Emmett llorar cuando se murió mamá, pero aparte de eso nunca le había visto llorar.

De repente Emmett se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde cogió una botella de whisky y empezó a beber a morro mientras las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo por su rostro.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo Emmett? ¡Él no bebe alcohol! Y además ¿por qué está llorando? ¿Y cómo es que Rosalie aguanta vivir en una pocilga como ésta?

Me giré nuevamente hacia mi madre y vi que miraba la escena con una mirada de tristeza infinita. Supuse que era por ver así a su hijo.

—Rosalie no aguanta esto por el simple hecho de que ya no están juntos. Semanas después del funeral de Charlie, Emmett cortó con Rosalie, tu muerte y la de vuestro padre le trastornó. Desde entonces es una persona totalmente diferente, ya no es el Emmett alegre y feliz de siempre.

Iba a preguntarle algo más pero entonces en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

Era Lauren.

Iba vestida con una minifalda que parecía cinturón y un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Miré de vuelta a mi madre esperando una explicación. ¿Qué significaba el hecho de que la zorra de Lauren estuviera entrando en el apartamento de Emmett? ¡Hasta tenía llaves!

—Meses después de romper con Rosalie se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba mucho pero también sabía que no estaba preparado para volver con ella. En realidad no estaba preparado para estar con nadie. Aún así decidió ir a hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento pero tú sabes que Rosalie es una chica muy orgullosa y le dijo que ya era tarde y que ahora estaba saliendo con otro chico. Aunque era mentira, sólo lo dijo porque su orgullo estaba herido, pero Emmett la creyó e intentó olvidarla con Lauren Mallory que le había estado persiguiendo día y noche.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —me negaba a creer que mi hermano hubiera acabado con esa zorra.

Esto parecía que fuera como el efecto dómino. Tras mi muerte vinieron tragedias y más tragedias.

—¿Y Rosalie permitió que esa —iba a decir zorra pero recordé que al fin y al cabo estaba hablando con mi madre—tipa le quitara a Emmett?

—Ay, la pobre Rosalie no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que su orgullo le había hecho perder para siempre a Emmett. Intentó hablar con él pero fue imposible. Para esas alturas Emmett estaba con Lauren y había caído en el oscuro mundo de las drogas y el alcohol. Emmett no entraba a razones y Rosalie no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de su camino.

Tragué saliva horrorizada y sintiendo una inmensa opresión en el pecho. Yo había sido la responsable de la vida miserable de Emmett.

Mientras hablaba con mi madre Emmett y Lauren llevaban discutiendo ya un rato.

—¡Eres un inútil borracho! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que me fijé en ti! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Ojala te hubieras muerto como tu adorada familia! —le gritó Lauren encolerizada.

—¡Con mi familia no te metas pedazo de zorra! ¡Soy yo el que se arrepiente de haber terminado contigo en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas con Rosalie! ¡Ella sí valía la pena y no como tú! ¡Que para lo único que sirves es para acostarte con tíos por dinero!

Lauren cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano y se lo lanzó a Emmett a la cabeza, el cual lo esquivó por los pelos.

—¡Para tú información yo soy mucho mejor que esa anoréxica! ¡Y aquí la única que es una zorra que se vende por dinero es ella! ¡¿O acaso no recuerdas que le faltó tiempo para ir a refugiarse en los brazos de Royce King?

Emmett cerró las manos en puños intentando controlarse.

—¿Quién es Royce King? —pregunté a mi madre mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo.

—Royce King es el multimillonario más rico y joven de este país. Sus padres murieron y él heredó toda la herencia. Rosalie le conoció en la universidad, ella estaba destrozada por todo lo de Emmett y al saber que lo había perdido para siempre intentó olvidarle con Royce.

—Vaya… ¿y es feliz con él?

Otra vez vi en su mirada tristeza y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Ahora nos encontrábamos en una especie de mansión. Tan sólo la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era igual de grande que toda mi casa junta. Había una cama al norte de la habitación, me acerqué y vi a Rosalie tumbada. Pero estaba despierta mirando hacia un punto en la pared.

Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre aunque había algo distinto en ella. Su mirada estaba apagada, Rosalie siempre se caracterizó por ese brillo en su mirada que la hacía luchar día tras día, pero ahora ese brillo estaba apagado, más bien, muerto.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y no pude controlar el grito que se escapó de mis labios al ver su cuerpo.

No había ni una sola parte donde no tuviera moratones. Estaba llena de moratones, cortes, heridas mal curadas. Incluso podría jurar que tenía golpes frescos en las partes ya golpeadas anteriormente. Rosalie apenas pudo levantarse de la cama, tuvo que apoyarse para poder ponerse en pie. Iba con un sujetador y unas bragas, rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con un camisón de seda y encima de éste una bata.

Mientras ella terminaba de cubrirse la puerta del baño se abrió y salió un tipo al que nunca había visto, pero supuse que sería Royce.

—¿Aún estás con esas pintas? —comentó con desdén mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—. Sin duda no sirves para nada, anda ve y vístete que tienes que llevar a los niños al colegio. Yo me voy ya a trabajar.

Royce salió por la puerta y Rosalie avanzó hacia el baño poco a poco, haciendo una expresión de dolor a cada paso que daba. En cuanto cerró la puerta del baño volví hacia donde se había quedado mi madre en busca de explicaciones.

—¿Cómo puede aguantar a ese malnacido? ¿Por qué no se marcha y busca a Emmett? Él la extraña y estoy segura de que ella también. Ese desgraciado cualquier día la puede matar de una paliza…

—No es tan fácil, cariño. Rosalie está casada con Royce y aunque quisiera irse no puede, tiene dos hijos por los que velar. Además, él jamás la dejaría marchar y aunque lo hiciera se aseguraría de que Rosalie no volviera a ver a sus hijos. Y ella siempre ha valorado mucho a la familia, además, sus hijos son la luz de sus ojos y se aferra a ellos para seguir viviendo día tras día. No quiere perderlos a ellos también al igual que a su primer hijo.

—¿Primer hijo? —pregunté extrañada.

—Sí, su primer hijo murió antes de nacer a causa de una de las tantas palizas de Royce.

En ese momento sentí ganas de vomitar. No podía creerme que mi muerte hubiera desencadenado todo esto. Ahora me daba cuenta de que con mi actitud había sido muy egoísta. Sólo me había preocupado de mí, de lo que yo sentía. Pero no me paré a pensar en lo que los demás sentían y en lo que sufrirían si a mí me pasaba algo.

Aún así… seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de traición por parte de Charlie y Emmett. No entendía cómo habían aceptado a Sue en nuestras vidas… y al pensar en Sue me pregunté qué sería de ella en este futuro. Y secretamente deseé que le fueran mal las cosas, la odiaba, así de simple. No soportaba que hubiera querido sustituir a mamá.

—Mamá ¿y Sue?

—Todo a su tiempo, cariño. Ya te mostraré qué es de ella, pero antes tenemos que hablar —Me indicó que nos sentáramos en la cama vacía, Rosalie aún tenía para rato, se empezó a escuchar el agua de la ducha—. Bella, sé que fue duro para ti mi muerte y realmente siento no estar ahí para ti. Pero tienes que entender que la vida sigue, tu padre y tu hermano te necesitan. Y aunque no lo creas hasta Sue… no te haces una idea del dolor que le causa tu rechazo.

Jadeé sorprendida. ¿Estaba de broma? ¡Venga, ya, hasta mi madre se ponía de parte de ella!

Me levanté de la cama y la miré sorprendida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Es una bruja que ocupó tu lugar en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad!

—Hablo muy en serio, Bella. Sue es una gran mujer y ella no está sustituyendo a nadie. Tu padre y ella se enamoraron y en cierta forma ambos se necesitaban para recuperarse por las pérdidas de sus seres queridos. ¿Crees que fue fácil para Sue enviudar con dos hijos? No, cariño, no lo fue. Pero entonces apareció tu padre que también pasaba por un dolor igual y ambos se complementaron porque se necesitaban mutuamente para sanar y de ahí surgió el amor que hoy día sienten. Y eso es algo que debes respetar. Además ¿acaso no quieres ver a tu padre feliz?

—¡Claro que le quiero ver feliz! ¡Pero no con Sue!

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—¡Pues claro que sí!

—Está bien, entonces voy a mostrarte qué hubiera sido de tu padre, tu hermano y tú si Sue nunca se hubiera unido a la familia.

Chasqueó los dedos y rápidamente distinguí donde estábamos. En el salón de estar de mi casa. Charlie estaba en el sofá tirado viendo un partido de baloncesto con… una botella de whisky en la mano. Y cuatro botellas más de otras bebidas alcohólicas tiradas por el suelo, vacías.

—Si Sue nunca se hubiera cruzado en el camino de tu padre Charlie no hubiera podido superar mi muerte y hubiera terminado siendo un alcohólico. Sue le ayudó a sanar las heridas pero sin ella en su vida se refugió en el alcohol para dejar de sufrir.

Nuevamente un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de mí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que sin Sue papá hubiera terminado siendo un borracho? —pregunté más para mí que para ella.

Aún así ella asintió confirmándolo.

No podía ser cierto. Ver las cosas así, desde otra perspectiva, me hacía sentir que había sido muy injusta con Sue y con mi padre. Tal vez Sue no había sido una desgracia más en nuestra familia. Aunque aún me costaba ver las cosas desde esa perspectiva.

—¿Y Emmett? ¿En este mundo paralelo sigue con Rosalie, no?

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—No, después de mi muerte Emmett necesitaba a tu padre para sanar, sentir que estaba ahí para él, pero tu pobre padre estaba demasiado hundido en el dolor y se refugió en el alcohol para olvidar, dejando de lado a Emmett, por lo que no estuvo ahí para Emmett cuando él más le necesitó, por lo que al igual que tu padre Emmett no pudo superar mi muerte. Y digamos que hizo lo mismo que estás haciendo tú.

La miré confundida.

—Rodearse de malas compañías, emborracharse hasta perder el sentido y en una de esas, le fue infiel a Rosalie. Aunque en realidad ni se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, iba tan borracho que no pensó en nada.

—¿Y Rosalie en este mundo alternativo, está bien?

—Sí, en este mundo alternativo Rosalie encontró el amor en alguien más.

—¡Por favor dime que no con Royce!

—Tranquila, no es con Royce. En el otro mundo alternativo se conocieron en la universidad por casualidad y en éste estuvieron a punto de conocerse también, pero hubo algo que lo evitó.

—¿El qué? —pregunté agradeciendo a lo que sea que evitó tal encuentro.

—Que tanto Royce como Emmett se encontraban detenidos en la cárcel por una pelea callejera. Y gracias a eso Rosalie y Royce nunca se conocieron y por lo tanto ahora ella es feliz con un chico llamado Fred que la ama y la trata a las mil maravillas.

Suspiré aliviada. Al menos Rosalie en este mundo no pagaba las consecuencias de mis actos. Tal vez no fuera feliz con Emmett pero lo era con otra persona. Y todo era mejor antes de que acabara con Royce King.

—Aunque… —continuó mi madre. Levanté una ceja esperando que continuara. Ese "aunque" no me había gustado como había sonado— en este mundo Emmett pasa veinte años en la cárcel. En el presente de este mundo alternativo él ya lleva tres años pudriéndose en la cárcel.

—¡¿Qué?

—Royce, tras la pelea, salió a los pocos días de la cárcel pero se aseguró de que Emmett no saliera en una larga temporada. Le acusó de intento de asesinato y como tenía el dinero para falsificar pruebas le condenaron.

—No puede ser… pero ¿se puede saber por qué demonios pelearon Emmett y Royce? ¿Y por qué Royce le hizo semejante atrocidad a mi hermano por una simple pelea?

—Pelearon por una chica. Bree Tanner. Bree era una vagabunda que vivía en la calle y Royce trató de abusar sexualmente de ella, pero Emmett que pasaba por allí lo evitó, empezaron a golpearse y alguien llamó a la policía al oír tanto jaleo. Minutos después los detuvo la policía. Royce con sus influencias salió a los pocos días de la cárcel y planeó con sus abogados, que eran de su misma calaña, un plan para encerrar de por vida a Emmett. Royce no soportaba que alguien se hubiera atrevido a enfrentársele y meterse en sus asuntos y se juró a sí mismo que Emmett pagaría por ello.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Y el abogado de Emmett no hizo nada por evitarlo? ¡Emmett era inocente, tendría que haber podido demostrar que él no había hecho nada! ¡La tal Bree era testigo de lo que ocurrió, su declaración hubiera servido para liberar a Emmett! Además, papá es policía y podría…

Estaba furiosa ¿cómo podía ser que Royce King, sea en el mundo alternativo que sea, fuera un maldito desgraciado que arruinaba la vida de mis seres queridos?

—Verás, Bree estaba dispuesta a declarar a favor de tu hermano, Royce intentó comprarla para que declarara a su favor, es decir que dijera que había sido Emmett quien había intentado violarla y que él la había defendido pero Bree se negó, entonces… desapareció. Nadie supo más de Bree Tanner. Y tampoco nadie hizo preguntas, los sobornos a las personas adecuadas acallaron cualquier pregunta al respecto. Y digamos que tu padre no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a nadie en esos momentos. Ni siquiera confió en Emmett, el alcohol y el dolor por mi muerte transformó a tu padre en una persona sin corazón. Abandonó a Emmett a su suerte.

—¿Y yo? ¡Yo sí tuve que ayudarle, nunca le abandonaría!

—Digamos que tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste pero… las cosas te salieron mal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que me salieron mal?

—Como dicen más vale una imagen que mil palabras… —chasqueó nuevamente los dedos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la cárcel, para ser más exactos afuera de la celda de Emmett. Y me vi a mí misma, estaba hablando con Emmett mientras apretábamos nuestras manos en signo de apoyo a través de las rejas.

—Emmett, esto es tan injusto. Voy a matar a Royce, te lo juro. No voy a permitir que te pudras en la cárcel siendo inocente.

—No, Bella. Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura. Es más, no quiero siquiera que te acerques a él, es peligroso Bella. Mira, no tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro que él tiene mucho que ver con la desaparición de Bree y no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo, no quiero bajo ningún concepto que te pongas en su punto de mira. No soportaría perderte a ti también, Bella.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, Bella. Prométemelo, por favor.

Vi como la yo de ese mundo aceptaba a regañadientes. Estuvo hablando con Emmett un rato más y luego se fue, yo por supuesto la seguí, tenía curiosidad por lo que pensaba hacer, además, mi madre también me indicó que siguiera a la yo de ese mundo para saber lo que sucedería a continuación.

Mi yo de ese mundo empezó a vagar por las calles solitarias de Seattle, según me contó mamá Emmett y yo habíamos alquilado un piso de mala muerte allá, más que nada lo hicimos para salir de la casa y no ver más a Charlie, ya no soportábamos verlo más borracho y siempre de mal humor, el cual siempre pagábamos nosotros.

Pero la Bella de ese mundo en vez de volver a casa se quedó mirando, a través del cristal, un restaurante. Curiosa giré mi vista hacia donde ella miraba y me encontré de nuevo a Royce. Estaba con una chica pelirroja que me resultaba muy familiar…

¡Claro! ¡Era Victoria!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear vi como la Bella de ese mundo entraba rápidamente y echando humo hacia el restaurante, yo la seguí, no quería perderme ni un detalle.

—¡Tú, maldito desgraciado! —gritó antes de intentar golpearle, aunque Royce fue más rápido y cogió las manos de mi otro yo al vuelo. La rabia se había apoderado de mi yo de ese mundo dejando las advertencias de Emmett en el olvido.

Los guardaespaldas de Royce, que hasta ese momento ni la Bella de ese mundo ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaban, aparecieron.

Royce al reconocerme, bueno, al reconocer a mí yo de ese mundo sonrió burlonamente. Despachó a Victoria que se fue echándome miradas fulminantes.

Les dijo a sus guardaespaldas que volvieran atrás y me pidió que me sentara.

Vi como la yo de ese mundo dudaba entre sentarse o echarse encima de nuevo para matarlo.

Al final se inclinó por lo primero, supuse que pensó que tenía que controlarse por Emmett, tenía que intentar buscar la forma de arreglar las cosas y evitar que Emmett se pudriera en la cárcel.

Aunque yo ya sabía que las cosas le salieron mal, o bueno, me salieron mal (al fin y al cabo era yo misma) pues así mamá me lo había dicho.

Empecé a prestar atención a su conversación, ya tendría luego tiempo para pensar.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos por aquí. A la hermanita de ese asesino y violador.

La Bella de ese mundo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que mi hermano no es ningún asesino y mucho menos violador. Aquí el único que cometió un delito fuiste tú al intentar violar a esa chica, mi hermano sólo la defendió.

Royce entrecerró los ojos y la miró calculadoramente.

—Entonces, dime, hermanita del defensor —añadió con sorna—. ¿Qué haces aquí si estás tan segura de mi culpabilidad?

La Bella de ese mundo se mordió el labio insegura, ese encuentro había sido por casualidad y ella sólo había actuada motivada por la rabia, sin pensar o planear nada.

—Quiero que retires los cargos contra mi hermano.

Royce empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¡Pero qué graciosa eres! ¿De verdad pensabas que viniendo aquí, fastidiando mi cita por cierto, yo iba a retirar los cargos contra ese animal que tienes por hermano?

Vi como mi otro yo se controlaba por aguantarse y no saltarle encima, debajo de la mesa cerró las manos en puños.

—Por favor, perdí a mi madre hace muchos años, mi padre… bueno, digamos que lo que queda de él es como si no tuviera y sólo me queda mi hermano. No me lo quites a él también. Por favor —la rabia se había evaporado dando paso a la rendición, dos lagrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Viéndome desde fuera pude ver que parecía alguien que ya no sabía qué hacer, excepto suplicar por piedad. Noté que yo no era la única que había llegado a esa conclusión, Royce parecía pensar lo mismo por la expresión de su rostro.

—Y dime, Bella ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu hermano?

Mierda. No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Viendo a mi otro yo en ese estado estaba segura que aceptaría cualquier cosa y eso me preocupaba inmensamente. Sentí la mano de mi madre en mi hombro en signo de apoyo.

Mi otro yo tragó saliva antes de contestar con un poco de miedo.

—Lo que sea —respondió provocando la sonrisa calculadora que apareció en el rostro de Royce.

No la vi cuando lo hacía pero oí como mi madre, detrás de mí, volvía a chasquear los dedos. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en una iglesia.

Di unos cuantos pasos atrás asustada por la escena que se representaba ante mis ojos.

Royce y yo… casándonos.

—Mamá… dime por favor que estoy viendo mal y que no soy yo la que se está casando con él. Dime que es Victoria o cualquier otra, pero no yo. Por favor, dímelo.

—Lo siento, cariño. La Bella de este mundo aceptó casarse con Royce a cambio de que éste retirara los cargos en contra de tu hermano. Pues con la desaparición de Bree el único cargo que mantenía a tu hermano preso era la acusación de Royce por intento de asesinato y sin pruebas ni testigos era la palabra de Royce contra la de Emmett. Con la diferencia de que Royce tenía los medios para hacer aparecer pruebas falsas a su favor y hacer valer más su palabra que la de Emmett. El dinero lo puede todo en esta vida, por desgracia…

—¿Me sacrifiqué a casarme con esa bestia?

Y aunque odiase a Royce de todas las formas posibles entendí la actitud de mi otro yo, por Emmett yo era capaz de cualquier cosa. Aunque había algo que no entendía.

—Mamá, tú has dicho que yo hice todo lo posible por ayudar a Emmett y que las cosas me salieron mal. Pero… si yo acepté casarme con Royce para librar a Emmett de la cárcel ¿dónde me salieron mal las cosas? A estas alturas Emmett ya tendría que estar libre…

—Ay, cariño, siento mucho lo que estás a punto de ver… —chasqueó los dedos y nos encontramos en una habitación que parecía pertenecer a un hotel bastante lujoso, la habitación era inmensa, pero lo que más destacaba era una cama llena de pétalos.

Mi otro yo y Royce entraron.

Royce cerró la puerta con seguro y se giró hacia mi otro yo, la cual tenía los brazos en jarra.

—Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti. Llama y retira los cargos contra mi hermano.

Royce volvió a sonreír con una de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba.

—Bella, Bella… sigues siendo tan inocente. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a retirar los cargos contra Emmett?

Empezó a reír y la Bella de ese mundo dio dos pasos atrás impactada y bastante asustada.

—¿D-de q-qué hablas? Tú prometiste que…

—Sé lo que prometí, pero yo soy Royce King. Y aquí se hace lo que yo diga y no me da la gana de que tu hermano se vaya de rositas.

—Pero ¿entonces por qué me propusiste este trato? ¡Ya nos hemos casado!

Empecé a temblar debido a la rabia que sentía. ¡Royce había engañado a mi otro yo que, en resumidas cuentas, venía a ser yo!

—Fácil, querida. Necesitaba una esposa para mantener las apariencias en la sociedad, no está bien visto que el jefe de empresas multimillonarias esté soltero, ahí valoran mucho la familia. Además, me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi en el juicio de Emmett. Aún recuerdo la amenaza de tu hermano "_Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella o te mato_" —dijo intentando imitar el tono de voz de mi hermano—. Y mira ahora donde estamos. Tú y yo casados y tu hermano en la cárcel acusado de haber intentado matarme. ¿No te resulta gracioso, querida?

—¡Deja de llamarme querida, maldito cerdo! —gritó mi otro yo explotando de la rabia al sentirse engañada.

Royce la tomó del cuello y la levantó del suelo.

—Vuelve a insultarme, querida, y te juro que tu hermano será condenado a la silla eléctrica. Tengo las influencias necesarias, con solo comprar a un par de personas tu hermano estará muerto. Y si no lo hago legalmente lo puedo hacer perfectamente ilegalmente, sé de unos cuantos presos que me harían el favorcito por dinero. Así que si valoras en algo que tu hermano siga vivo escucha atentamente. Primero, a partir de ahora te comportarás como la esposa perfecta, no quiero ni una sola replica o queja por tu parte. Segundo, te abrirás de piernas siempre que yo quiera, recuerda que ahora soy tu esposo y tengo mis derechos. Y tercero, recuerda quien manda aquí y de quién depende que tu querido hermanito siga vivo. ¿Me has entendido? —concluyó apretando su puño alrededor del cuello de mi otra yo.

No podía ser cierto lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Mi padre un borracho, mi hermano en la cárcel y yo atada a un monstruo. ¿Qué más me podía pasar? Y yo pensaba que mi vida real era un infierno… ahora que había visto al diablo a los ojos sabía lo que era un infierno de verdad. Y mi vida real comparada a cualquiera de los mundos alternativos que mi madre me estaba mostrando era el paraíso. Pues aunque mi madre no estuviera en el mundo real, aún podía contar con Charlie y Emmett… y hasta con Sue. Ahora me estaba dando cuenta de la importancia que Sue había tenido en el destino de mi familia.

Sin Sue todo esto hubiera ocurrido, ahora me arrepentía de las miles de veces que deseé que Sue no existiera.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Royce lanzó a mi otro yo a la cama con brusquedad, se quitó la ropa quedando en calzoncillos y se puso encima de mi otro yo, a la que comenzó a besar y quitarle el traje de novia. Mi otro yo miraba el techo con la mirada perdida mientras lágrimas silenciosas escapaban de sus ojos.

Yo me tapé la boca con ambas manos intentando controlar los sollozos y los gritos que luchaban por salir.

Iba a violarla, o violarme, mejor dicho, pues al fin y al cabo seguía siendo yo.

Aparté la vista, no podía mirar, de lo contrario iba a vomitar.

Mi madre me abrazó dándome el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar.

—Lo siento, cariño. Sé que lo que estás viendo es muy duro pero tú querías ver qué hubiera sido de ti, Charlie y Emmett sin Sue y eso es lo que te estoy mostrando.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡He sido muy injusta con Sue, ella ha sido una bendición para la familia! ¡Ya he aprendido la lección! ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí, no quiero ver más!

—Eso está hecho, cariño —oí un nuevo chasquido pero esta vez no vi donde estábamos, tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de mi madre mientras la abrazaba.

Minutos después conseguí calmarme y me separé de su abrazo protector para mirar donde estábamos. Y vi que estábamos en el jeep de Emmett de vuelta, pero esta vez yo ya no estaba en el asiento del piloto, mi cuerpo seguía estando ahí, pero mi madre y yo estábamos detrás, éramos como fantasmas.

Vi que el cuerpo de mi yo real seguía dormido. Me preocupé al darme cuenta de que estábamos en el lugar donde todo había empezado. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que ya iba a despertar y mi madre desaparecer?

—Mamá… ¿por qué nos has traído aquí? ¿Es qué acaso ya te tienes que ir? —pregunté asustada mientras me secaba las lágrimas, no quería volver a separarme de ella.

Mi madre sonrió tiernamente.

—No, cariño, tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo. Te he traído aquí para que te tranquilizaras y pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad antes de volver a otros sitios que aún quiero mostrarte.

Suspiré aliviada al saber que aún quedaba tiempo.

—Bella ¿entiendes ahora que Sue no es una enemiga, sino una amiga? Sin ella las cosas serían muy distintas.

—Sí, mamá, ahora lo entiendo. Aunque… a veces siento que intenta ocupar tu lugar.

—Cariño, ella nunca ha intentado ocupar mi lugar. Yo morí y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. La muerte es algo inevitable, todos morimos algún día. Sue lo que ha hecho es ayudar a tu padre y a Emmett a superarlo mientras ella misma superaba la pérdida de su esposo. Tú en cambio no te has dejado ayudar, te has cerrado en banda viendo desde el principio a Sue como la enemiga cuando ella sólo intentaba ayudar. Y no sólo has rechazado la ayuda de ella sino también la de psicólogos, Charlie, Emmett y hasta la de tus amigos: Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper.

Aparté la vista de ella, incómoda. Aún me dolía pensar en ellos.

—No es que haya rechazado su ayuda… es sólo que ellos no me entienden.

—Cariño, créeme cuando te digo que ellos te entienden más de lo que crees. Pero has estado tan cegada con tu dolor que no les has permitido ayudarte a superarlo. Y si sigues así perderás para siempre a todos ellos y sobre todo a Edward. ¿Acaso ya no le amas?

Decidí ignorar su última pregunta.

—Ya es tarde, ya perdí a todos con mi actitud.

—No, aún tienes tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Ellos estarán más que deseosos de recuperar a la Bella de siempre. Te extrañan tanto como tú a ellos.

Agaché la mirada sin saber que decir ¿sería verdad? ¿Ellos me extrañarían?

—Y, Bella, no creas que por ignorar la última pregunta voy a dejar el tema estar. Así que dime ¿aún sigues amando a Edward?

¿Lo seguía amando? Sinceramente no lo sabía, estos años había pensado en todo menos en mis sentimientos. Lo que sí sabía era que le extrañaba… mucho. Extrañaba las citas perfectas que planeaba en san Valentín, extrañaba que me compusiera nanas para dormir, extrañaba al Edward protector que me hacía sentir amada, extrañaba hablar con él durante horas sobre música o sobre cualquier cosa que tuviéramos en común. En general extrañaba su compañía.

Pero ¿seguía amándolo? Esa era la cuestión que no tenía tan clara.

—Veo que dudas, así que voy a hacer algo para ayudarte a aclararte.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar que el qué chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y nos encontramos en una habitación que no había visto nunca, parecía la sala de estar de una casa bastante lujosa.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté curiosa mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Encima de la chimenea vi que había fotos así que me acerqué hacia ahí y miré las fotos.

Sentí una sensación rara llenarme el pecho, no sabría decir qué era, sólo sabía que me hacía sentir mal… miserable.

En las fotos salía Edward… con una chica que no conocía. Y por las fotos estaban casados, pues había una donde ella iba vestida de novia y él de etiqueta.

Y no sólo había fotos de ellos, también había fotos de una niña pequeña, de cinco años a lo sumo. Era preciosa esa niña, tenía los ojos verdes de Edward y una sonrisa con hoyuelos adorable.

Aún así no podía dejar de sentirme mal, había algo que no me gustaba de esta situación.

—Estamos en un mundo donde el accidente de coche no sucede ya que decides llamar a Emmett para que te recoja, por lo que tú vuelves a casa sana y salva pero sigues con tu actitud. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el futuro de ese presente, para ser más exactos en la casa de Edward y Tanya Cullen. Edward te estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo, esperó que te abrieras y te dejarás ayudar pero eso nunca sucedió. Y él se cansó de esperar, se cansó de sufrir al verte a ti tan destrozada y se cansó de seguir sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarte. Así que decidió pasar página.

¿Edward me estuvo esperando? ¿Él se siente impotente cuando no me dejo ayudar? Preguntas de ese tipo asaltaron mi mente y entonces me di cuenta de que había sido muy injusta con todos.

—Tanya y Edward se conocieron en la universidad, al principio sólo fueron amigos pero con el tiempo Edward pudo sanar y empezó a enamorarse de Tanya. Aunque su amor por ella nunca se pudo comparar al que sintió y sigue sintiendo por ti. Ahora han pasado los años y tienen una hija, llamada Isabella —¿le pusieron mi nombre?—, Tanya nunca llegó a conocerte así que no supo el motivo por el que Edward eligió ese nombre así que aceptó llamarla así. Edward, con el paso de los años, ha dejado de estar enamorado de Tanya. Y Tanya nunca estuvo enamorada de él, sólo le buscó por su dinero. Y si hoy en día aún siguen juntos es por Isabella. Son un matrimonio sin amor unido por intereses y la hija que tienen mutuamente. Ahora dime, Bella ¿te sientes bien con todo esto?

No entendía muy bien que esperaba que le dijera, pero decidí decir lo que sentía sin más.

—La verdad es que no, me duele que Edward terminara en un matrimonio sin amor. En el pasado, cuando veíamos películas en las que sucedía lo mismo nos burlábamos de ello diciendo que había que ser tonto para atarse a alguien a quien no amas. Y al final… él terminó igual.

—Pero no es el único.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté extrañada. ¿Quién más se había atado a un matrimonio sin amor?

Pero antes de que me respondiera alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada, eran Tanya (la distinguí por las fotos) y un desconocido, estaban liándose. Tanya tenía sus pies enrollados en su cintura mientras él la cargaba como podía hasta el dormitorio. ¿Cómo Tanya podía estar engañando a Edward? Edward era una maravillosa persona que no se merecía eso.

Tanya y el desconocido se encerraron en la habitación, yo estaba paralizada debido a la impresión. Tanya era la mujer más estúpida al no saber valorar a Edward como merecía. Minutos después la puerta principal se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron Edward e Isabella, a la cual reconocí gracias a la foto.

—Gracias papá, me lo he pasado muy bien en el zoológico. A partir de hoy el oso panda es mi animal favorito.

Edward rió mientras la despeinaba y la mandaba a su cuarto a que hiciera los deberes. Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá a la vez que se sentaba en éste y miraba la chimenea. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Me pregunté si descubriría a Tanya con su amante. Mi pregunta fue contestada rápidamente cuando del dormitorio principal se empezaron a oír gemidos acompañados de jadeos y risitas.

Edward se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación, la entreabrió y pilló a ambos, más sin embargo no hizo nada. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se volvió a sentar en el sofá mientras se servía un vaso de bourbon. De repente sacó su móvil y empezó a mirar las imágenes, aunque parecía que realmente no estaba mirando ninguna de lo rápido que las pasaba, al menos hasta que llegó a una imagen y se quedó mirándola durante largo rato. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al reconocer la imagen. Ni siquiera imaginaba que aún guardara esa foto…

Éramos Edward y yo en nuestro primer San Valentín juntos, nos habíamos hecho la foto dándonos nuestro primer beso, Edward había insistido en que había que fotografiar ese momento que pasaría a la posteridad. Con dolor recordé cuando añadió que también serviría para enseñársela a nuestros nietos cuando les contáramos nuestra historia de amor.

Pero ¿por qué me dolía tanto recordar ese momento?

Edward siguió mirando la foto por un largo rato mientras se bebía vaso tras vaso. En un momento lanzó el vaso al suelo con rabia y de sus ojos empezaron a descender lágrimas.

—Bella, te extraño tanto. Ojala tú y yo siguiéramos juntos e Isabella fuera nuestra pequeña. Es lo que más anhelo en esta vida. ¿Dónde estarás tú ahora? ¿Serás feliz?

Esas palabras por parte de Edward me dolieron y mucho. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de una verdad que había estado en la oscuridad durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora entendía lo que no me gustaba de este mundo. El hecho de que Edward estuviera con otra. Entonces tuve una revelación: yo le seguía amando como el primer día. Y me dolía inmensamente el ver que él y yo terminábamos separados toda la vida.

Y un nuevo sentimiento se empezó a apoderar de mí: rabia. No entendía cómo Tanya podía engañarle y tampoco entendía por qué Edward no hacía nada.

—Pero mamá ¿por qué Edward no entra a la habitación y le canta las cuarenta a esa golfa? Tal vez si él se divorciara de ella podría buscarme y podríamos empezar algo juntos.

—No todo es tan sencillo. El motivo por el que Edward ha decidido no entrar a la habitación es porque simplemente le da igual. No la ama y sabe que aunque le sea infiel no puede hacer nada, Isabella está en medio. Y si se divorciaran la custodia sería para Tanya, casi siempre son las madres las que se quedan con las custodias y el hecho de que el amante de Tanya sea uno de los mejores abogados del país también influye, pues sabe que entonces no volvería a ver a su hija. Con el paso de los años Edward se ha dado cuenta de la clase de mujer con la que se casó y sabe que no dudaría en separarlo de su hija. Y tampoco tiene motivos por los que luchar para ser feliz. Perdió el contacto contigo después de entrar a la universidad, no ha vuelto a saber de ti. Así que ahora se resigna a estar al lado de Tanya aunque le sea infiel con tal de poder estar al lado de su hija, la única que hace que tenga ganas de vivir y seguir adelante.

—¿Y por qué no le pide a Emmett que le diga dónde estoy? En este mundo él y Rosalie sí deben de estar juntos porque Sue está en la familia.

—Sí, es cierto, Rosalie y Emmett están juntos. Pero ni Emmett ni nadie saben de ti. Desapareciste al cumplir los dieciocho años y no volvieron a verte.

—¿Desaparecí? —eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Sí, te escapaste de casa. No querías seguir viviendo con Charlie y Sue, tu odio por Sue cada día era más fuerte y decidiste largarte. Terminaste de vagabunda y pidiendo limosna para poder comer. Hasta que un día…

Mi madre dejó de hablar mientras me analizaba, conocía esa mirada, siempre la ponía cuando buscaba la mejor forma de decirme algo.

—¿Hasta que un día qué?

Al final suspiró y continuó contándome.

—Hasta que un día te reencontraste con Laurent. Él te ofreció techo y comida. En el instituto siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, así que te acogió en su casa hasta que un día te propuso matrimonio. Él sabía que no lo amabas pero él a ti sí y eso era suficiente para él. Y tú… habías pasado tantos años en la calle que cuando te propuso techo y comida todos los días aceptaste sin dudar. No te importaba si para eso tenías que casarte con él, lo único que te importaba era salir de las calles heladas y dejar de pasar hambre. Por eso he dicho antes que Edward no fue el único en atarse a un matrimonio sin amor.

—Espera, espera ¿me estás diciendo que preferí irme de casa antes que seguir viviendo con Charlie y Sue para terminar de vagabunda en la calle y que luego estaba tan desesperada por volver a tener un techo y comida que me casé con Laurent?

—Así es. Cuando te escapaste sólo eras una niña. Puede que tuvieras dieciocho pero seguías siendo una niña pequeña que no sabía lo que hacía. Pero los años en la calle fueron tan duros para ti que aceptaste la primera propuesta que te hicieron con tal de salir de esa vida miserable. Y tu vida con Laurent no solucionó todos tus problemas, él siempre fue un camello y drogadicto. Y tú no tardaste en caer en el mundo de las drogas para olvidar todos tus problemas. Tenéis una hija a la que llamáis Renée pero servicios sociales os la quitó hace seis meses.

Guau, ahora me daba cuenta que todas las acciones, por pequeñas que fueran, alteraban el futuro de forma impresionante. Todos los mundos alternativos que mi madre me había mostrado estaban basados en acciones y elecciones mías. Y ahora la pregunta era ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar que uno de esos mundos se cumpliera? La respuesta la tenía clara.

No.

No podía permitir que algo de eso sucediera. Tenía que volver al mundo real y arreglar muchas cosas. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—Mamá, tengo que evitar que alguno de estos mundos alternativos se cumpla. No puedo permitir que por mi culpa todos sufran en el futuro.

—Bella, tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —dijo con un tono serio que no había utilizado ninguna vez en todo el rato que llevábamos juntas. Chasqueó los dedos y nos encontramos de vuelta en el jeep de Emmett, en el mismo lugar que antes.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy hoy aquí?

—¿Por qué pedí el deseo de tenerte de vuelta? —respondí a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. Hoy he venido aquí para hacerte ver que tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió y tienes que seguir adelante. He oído cada palabra que dices delante de mi tumba durante estos años y me parte el corazón ver que te echas la culpa por lo sucedido. De hecho el motivo de tu actual comportamiento es a causa del odio que te tienes a ti misma por sentirte responsable de mi muerte. Por eso quise hacerte ver lo que sucedería si seguías así, pero sobre todas las cosas quiero que comprendas que no fue tu culpa. Simplemente llegó mi hora y hoy estoy aquí contigo para que aprendas a decirme adiós y sigas con tu vida. Nada me haría más feliz que verte a ti siéndolo y superando todo esto. No te dejes cegar por el dolor y deja que te ayuden.

—Pero mamá… sí fue mi culpa, yo fui la que te pedí aquel estúpido regalo, si no hubiera sido por eso hubieras llegado a tiempo a mi cumpleaños y aún seguirías viva.

—Cariño, el hubiera no existe. Lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede saber qué habría pasado, lo que tú piensas son sólo suposiciones tuyas. Tal vez ese día me había llegado la hora y si no hubiera sido en ese momento hubiera sido en otro. La cuestión es que sucedió y hay que asumirlo y seguir adelante. No puedes vivir atrapada en el pasado. Acepta la ayuda que te ofrecen los demás y sigue adelante que no estás sola. Y recuerda que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

El oír esas palabras viniendo de mi madre hizo que al fin la venda del dolor y la culpa cayera de mis ojos y viera la realidad. Dejé de estar ciega.

Mamá tenía razón. Tenía que asumir su muerte de una vez por todas, aunque doliese la vida continuaba. No podía seguir alejando a todos, pues ya había podido comprobar que de seguir así mis acciones tendrían consecuencias. Tenía que tener el valor de salir adelante, no podía seguir comportándome cobardemente. Pues era de cobardes no intentar seguir adelante cuando te caes por el camino de la vida, hay que luchar, tener el valor de seguir adelante para así poder superar todos los obstáculos que se cruzan en tu camino. Y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

—Gracias, mamá. Me has hecho darme cuenta de mis errores. Te prometo que cambiaré, voy a superar todo esto. Voy a seguir adelante.

—Me alegra oír eso, hija mía. Entonces mi misión está cumplida.

—¿Tú misión?

—Sí, mi misión era ayudarte a que aprendieras a decirme adiós para que pudieras seguir con tu vida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que esto acaba aquí? ¿Vas a volver a irte?

—Cariño, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Sólo que tú no podrás verme.

Yo sabía que llegaría este momento pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso. Pero antes de que desapareciera quería hacer una última cosa, de lo contrario nunca estaría en paz conmigo misma.

—Mamá, antes de que todo esto termine quiero pedirte perdón. Fui una egoísta que no supo valorarte mientras estabas viva. Incluso el día de tu muerte, antes de enterarme, dije que te odiaba porque no habías venido a mi cumpleaños, nunca imaginé que…

Mi madre puso el dedo en mis labios silenciándome.

—No, Bella, tú nunca fuiste una egoísta, sólo eras una niña. Y como todos los niños se enfadan por tonterías, pero eso no te hace mala persona ni nada por el estilo. Yo sé que me amabas con locura tanto como yo a ti y no vuelvas a repetir que no me valoraste porque es mentira. Me hiciste la madre más feliz y orgullosa, tú y Emmett sois lo mejor que tuve en mi vida, junto a tu padre claro. Y es entendible que te molestaras al pensar que había faltado a tu cumpleaños, eras una niña, no podías imaginarte lo que había sucedido. Así que quiero que me prometas que dejaras de culparte por cosas que no tienen sentido y seguirás con tu vida.

—Te lo prometo, mamá. Voy a seguir con mi vida para que te sientas orgullosa de mí, no voy a permitir que ninguno de esos mundos alternativos se cumpla, te doy mi palabra.

—No podría estar más orgullosa de ti y Emmett, sois los mejores hijos que pude tener. Me alegro de que al fin estés aprendiendo a decirme adiós, ya iba siendo hora de que todo volviera a la normalidad y todos volvierais a ser felices. Pues aunque Charlie y Emmett lo han superado nunca serán completamente felices si no lo eres tú así que ¿le darás una oportunidad a Sue? Ella es una pieza muy importante para que la familia se recupere.

—Claro, mamá. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias, hija, significa mucho para mí. Bueno, hija, es la hora, en dos minutos serán las doce de la noche y nuestro tiempo se terminará. Así que esto acaba aquí… aunque déjame advertirte que no despertaras en el jeep de tu hermano. Esta noche Sue y tu padre han discutido por ti y Sue no soporta que por su culpa te estés alejando de la familia, así que está hablando con tu padre sobre sus planes de marcharse de la casa. Piensa que ella es un obstáculo para que tú te recuperes, piensa que con ella por en medio jamás te dejaras ayudar y ella te ama tanto que está dispuesta a quitarse de en medio. Hazme sentir orgullosa y evita todo esto. En tus manos está crear un nuevo futuro donde todos seáis felices. Adiós hija, recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Iba a responderle pero entonces desapareció. Mi vista dejó de ver nada y perdí la consciencia.

"_Buenos días Forks. Son las ocho de la mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre, está nevando. Se prevé que nevará todo el día. Un día genial para que Papá Noel reparta felicidad por todo el mundo. Y ahora os dejamos con unos villancicos de navidad…"_

Me desperté sobresaltada en mi cama, en la radio habían empezado a poner villancicos y esto me resultaba muy familiar. Estaba segura de que esto ya lo había vivido. Y claro que lo había vivido, los recuerdos vinieron a mí rápidamente después del desconcierto inicial, esta era la segunda vez que despertaba siendo veinticuatro de diciembre, estaba repitiendo el día. A eso se refería mamá con lo de que no despertaría en el jeep de Emmett.

Entonces ¿todo eso había sucedido? ¿De verdad había estado con mi madre casi un día entero? Increíble.

"_Te quiero, mamá. Gracias por abrirme los ojos_", pensé para mis adentros mientras me levantaba y sonreía feliz. Mi madre me había dado la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y pensaba aprovecharla.

El dolor me había cegado hasta tal punto que no medí mis acciones, pude haber matado a aquel pobre hombre por mi estupidez, pero por suerte no pasó. Al igual que no pasaría nada de lo que vi en esos mundos alternativos. Iba a crear un nuevo mundo (futuro) donde todo sería muy diferente, donde todos fuéramos felices.

—¡Bella, levántate, no te quedes dormida! —la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo mi cuerpo ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, quité el seguro y abrí la puerta, pude ver como mi hermano se sorprendía de mi actitud, por lo general solía mandarle al infierno a base de gritos cuando venía a despertarme, en cambio ahora me había abalanzado encima de él, abrazándole. La última vez que le abracé fue antes de la muerte de mamá, exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños cuando me dio su regalo, después de eso nunca más volví a abrazarle, hasta ahora. Y se sentí bien, muy bien.

Rápidamente Emmett correspondió al abrazo y pude sentir como mis pies se elevaban del suelo mientras Emmett me daba su abrazo de oso, estrechándome tan fuerte como podía. Parecía que quería recuperar los abrazos perdidos durante todos estos años.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, parecía que ninguno quería romper este momento por miedo a que todo esto fuera un sueño. Ni yo misma me creía que estuviera abrazando de nuevo a mi hermano… se sentía tan bien. No sabía cómo había podido pasar todos estos años sin sus abrazos de oso.

Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar mi rostro y la camisa de Emmett, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Y aún a pesar de que hubiera querido que ese abrazo durara eternamente había algo que me urgía decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo mirándole a los ojos, se lo debía.

—Emmett, bájame, por favor —le dije entre sollozos y una risita alegre, la cual pareció sorprender demasiado a Emmett, hacía demasiado tiempo que no me oía reír.

Emmett obedeció y me volvió a dejar en el suelo, aunque no se separó ni un centímetro, rodeó mi rostro con sus manos y con sus dedos gordos limpió las lágrimas que escapaban sin control de mis ojos.

—Emmett, perdóname —Emmett me miró extrañado, iba a decir algo pero le indiqué con la mano que me dejara continuar —. Necesito que me perdones, he sido la persona más injusta y egoísta y os he hecho sufrir innecesariamente a papá y a ti. Tenías razón cuando decías que con mi actitud sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles, estaba tan cegada por el dolor que no me di cuenta del daño que hacía. Por eso Emmett, te suplico que me perdones. Necesito saber que no he perdido a mi hermano por mi estúpida actitud de estos años. Pagué todo mi sufrimiento con las personas que me queréis y que solo pretendíais ayudarme, por eso te pido que me perdones, sé que es mucho pedir, un simple perdón no compensa todo el sufrimiento que os he hecho pasar pero…

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Emmett me volvió a abrazar con su abrazo de oso y me volvió a levantar del suelo. Y a diferencia del primer abrazo esta vez sentí que las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Emmett, ya que empecé a notar en mi hombro algo cálido y húmedo que no tardé en distinguir como lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios mío, Bella… pensé que nunca te recuperaría, pensé que no volvería a abrazar a mi hermanita. Y no tienes que pedirme perdón, no hay nada que perdonar, entiendo perfectamente por lo que estabas pasando, si te comportabas así es porque para ti era demasiado duro aceptar la muerte de mamá. Y luego sucedió todo lo de Sue, sé que no fue fácil para ti, pero Bella, que te quede claro que tú no has hecho nada malo. Nadie nace preparado para afrontar las desgracias que ocurren en la vida y eso te sucedió a ti. No estabas preparada para decirle adiós a mamá. Pero eso ahora ya no importa, lo único que importa es que has abierto los ojos, vuelves a ser tú.

—No, Emmett, sí que importa. Necesito oír de tus labios que me perdonas. Fue una egoísta, tú también perdiste a mamá y aún así supiste salir adelante, en cambio yo me dejé consumir por el dolor hasta tal punto que casi os pierdo a todos —para esas alturas mi tono de voz ya sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar nuevamente, lo que no tardó en suceder —. Os traté fatal todos estos años, sobre todo a ti y a papá, erais los que siempre estabais más cerca lo que ocasionaba que siempre me desahogara a base de gritos con vosotros.

—Bella, tú nunca nos perderás, siempre estaremos ahí para ti —si tan solo Emmett supiera el por qué había dicho lo de que había estado a punto de perderlos a todos… había estado tan cerca de que eso sucediera que daba miedo siquiera pensarlo—. Y no seas injusta contigo misma, no te compares conmigo, cada persona asume las desgracias de la vida de forma diferente.

—Emmett, por favor, necesito oírlo, aunque tú quieras creer que no tienes nada que perdonarme yo sé que sí. Por favor…

—Está bien, lo diré, a cambio de que no vuelvas a pedirme perdón nunca más ¿estamos? —yo asentí con la cabeza y a pesar de que estábamos abrazados notó cuando asentí—. Aunque repito que no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor… Te perdono, Bella.

Le devolví el abrazo lo más fuerte que pude.

—Gracias, Emmett. No te haces una idea de lo que significa tu perdón para mí.

Y era cierto. Por mi culpa Emmett había estado a punto de ser la persona más infeliz y miserable en cualquiera de los posibles futuros y todo por mis estúpidas decisiones descabelladas. Por eso necesitaba tanto escuchar que me perdonaba.

Nos abrazamos unos segundos más hasta que me di cuenta de que aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y que ya tendría tiempo de abrazar todo lo que quisiera a mi hermano, pero antes tenía que resolver unas cuantas cosas.

—Emmett, bájame, necesito arreglarme para bajar a desayunar.

—Oh, claro, se me olvidaba. Es sólo que quiero disfrutar de nuevo de mi hermanita, hemos pasado mucho tiempo distanciados.

—Lo sé, pero eso va a cambiar. Te lo prometo.

Emmett acababa de bajarme al suelo y había dejado de abrazarme para mirarme con una sonrisa reluciente que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Yo sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besarle la mejilla.

—Te quiero, Em —susurré antes de encerrarme de nuevo en mi habitación.

—¡Y yo a ti, Bells! —oí que gritó a través de la puerta antes de alejarse.

Sonreí por última vez antes de dirigirme hacia el armario. Al abrirlo y ver toda la ropa me mordí el labio, era toda negra. Y quería un cambio, quería dar el siguiente paso, quería dejar de estar de luto y seguir adelante.

Pero ahora mismo era eso o ir desnuda. Y me incliné más por la primera opción, ya compraría ropa más adelante. Estaba segura de quién podría echarme una mano con eso, aunque antes tenía que pedirles perdón a mis antiguos amigos. Ya había recuperado a Emmett, ahora tocaba los demás y estaba segura de que no resultaría tan fácil como con mi hermano.

O tal vez era yo que tenía miedo de que me rechazaran, estaban en todo su derecho por lo mal que les había tratado todos estos años, sólo esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pronto lo averiguaría.

Cogí lo primero que pillé y me fui a la ducha, dejé la ropa encima del váter, una vez salí de la ducha me vestí. Hice todo eso en tiempo récord, tenía prisa. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que hacer y cada segundo contaba.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras y el olor del desayuno llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Esta parte del día había sido desastrosa la primera vez que la viví, ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. Así que tomé aire y lo solté por la boca intentando relajarme. Estaba nerviosa.

Una vez que logré tranquilizarme un poco entré a la cocina y al igual que la primera vez las conversaciones alegres cesaron de inmediato, con la diferencia de que esta vez Emmett me miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Yo le devolví el gesto.

Lo que ocasionó que todos me miraran estupefactos. Pareciera que estaban viendo un fantasma.

Mi padre cuando logró salir del shock me saludó como siempre.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Con la diferencia de que esta vez sí le devolví el saludo.

—Buenos días, papá —contesté mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

Lo que dejó aún más estupefactos tanto a Charlie como a Sue y sus hijos, que aunque los niños eran pequeños sabían que verme a mí sonreír y ser amable era como ver el cometa Halley, que sucedía una vez cada setenta y seis años. Es decir, que sólo se podía ver una vez en la vida.

Observé la silla vacía al lado de Emmett. Mi silla. En la que no me sentaba desde el día en que Sue y sus hijos se mudaron a la casa. Aún sonriendo tímidamente a todos los presentes me senté, Emmett pasó su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él en un apretón cariñoso.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me soltó, eso sí, sin borrar su sonrisa, parecía que llevara grapada la sonrisa en su cara.

Parecía que todos aún estaban eclipsados observando el cometa Halley, así que decidí ser yo quien empezara la conversación.

—¿Qué hay de desayunar, Sue? Huele muy bien.

Por primera vez me dirigí a ella sin utilizar los adjetivos bruja o arpía y se sintió bien. El odio que había sentido por Sue no había sido nada sano, todo lo contario, lo único que había logrado era envenenarme un poco más el alma.

Al ver que me dirigía a ella salió de su estupor y me sonrió cálidamente, como tantas veces había hecho sólo que yo no había sabido apreciar.

—Hay tostadas con mermelada y nocilla. También he preparado zumo de naranja recién hecho y magdalenas caseras. Pero si te apetece otra cosa sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, esto tiene una pinta deliciosa.

Y era cierto, estos últimos años apenas tomaba un zumo o leche fría para desayunar y a veces ni eso, me iba sin desayunar (la cuestión era pasar el menor tiempo posible con ellos en la cocina). Por lo que el desayuno que había preparado Sue parecía un manjar en comparación a lo que solía tomar por las mañanas.

Empezamos a desayunar y traté de ignorar lo mejor que pude las miradas estupefactas de todos, aún no era tiempo de disculparme con todos ellos, pues si tuviera que hacerlo uno a uno me parece que antes me moría de vieja, había decidido hacerlo a lo grande.

—Esto, papá… ¿te importaría si no voy con vosotros a la escuela de La Push?

Los rostros de todos mostraron un poco de desilusión y decepción, tal vez pensaron que volvía a ser la de siempre. Excepto Emmett, que en vez de mirarme así me miró confundido.

No quería que los demás pensaran que volvía a ser la misma amargada de siempre, así que continué hablando rápido.

—No me malinterpretéis, sí quiero ir. Pero se me ha ocurrido preparar una cena especial para esta noche y eso va a llevar su tiempo.

Charlie se atragantó con su comida, empezó a toser y Sue le dio varias palmadas en la espalda hasta que Charlie se recuperó.

—Espera, espera… ¿dónde está el truco?

Rodé los ojos por su desconfianza pero sabía que me lo tenía merecido.

—No hay truco, papá. No vayas a pensar que os quiero envenenar ni nada por el estilo, te puedo asegurar que mis intenciones son buenas. Tenme un poco de confianza.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba, supuse que examinando qué tan verdad eran mis palabras.

—Papá, confía en ella —añadió Emmett mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro.

Charlie finalmente suspiró.

—Está bien.

Yo sonreí automáticamente.

—Bella ¿quieres que te eche una mano? —giré mi vista hacia Sue en cuanto la oí, pude ver que tenía miedo de que la rechazara una vez más.

—Verás, Sue… quería prepararlo yo sola…

Pude ver dolor en los ojos de Sue mientras intentaba sonreírme fingiendo que no importaba.

—Oh, está bien —susurró con un deje de tristeza.

Y me sentí fatal por lo mal que la había tratado todo este tiempo. Ahora me daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho a la pobre Sue, ella siempre preocupándose por mí y yo siempre rechazándola. Eso tenía que doler y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto le habían dolido mis rechazos e insultos durante todo este tiempo.

—Pero si quieres puedes ayudarme con los ingredientes, tengo que ir al supermercado, hoy cierran pronto ya que es Nochebuena y quiero que me dé tiempo a comprarlo todo. Y si me acompañas seguro que me da tiempo, dos van más rápido que uno. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

Pude ver como los ojos de Sue empezaron a brillar, pero ya no solo por las lágrimas que parecían a punto de escapársele de los ojos sino con un nuevo brillo que parecía de esperanza. Supuse que esperaba que la aceptara en la familia. Lo que ella no sabía es que ya la había aceptado, pero ya se enteraría, todo a su tiempo.

—Claro que sí, Bella.

Yo sonreí agradeciéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Charlie, Leah y Seth miraban la escena como si no se lo creyeran y pensaran que esto era irreal. De hecho Leah y Seth miraban la escena con la boca abierta, a Charlie poco le faltaba. Y Emmett… el sonreía feliz de la vida.

Me mordí el labio por la siguiente petición que tenía que hacer. Seguía estando algo nerviosa.

—Por cierto, si no os importa, me gustaría invitar a alguien más a la cena.

Hubo un silencio que fue roto por Charlie cuando me miró con ojos llenos de sospechas.

—¿Es un chico? ¿No será uno de esos buenos para nada con los que te juntas, verdad?

—Charlie, querido, no te pongas así. Está en su derecho de invitar a quien quiera, es ella quien organiza la cena —intercedió a mi favor Sue mientras me guiñaba un ojo con complicidad.

Yo sonreí mientras me mordía el labio. ¿Cómo había podido odiarla durante todo este tiempo?

—Gracias, Sue. De todas formas papá no te preocupes, no es a ninguno de ellos que quiero invitar. Me estaba refiriendo a los Cullen.

La sorpresa recorrió el rostro de todos, hasta el de Emmett. Supuse que se habrían imaginado a cualquier otro invitado antes que a los Cullen, pues mi relación con ellos había sido de todo menos cercana en los últimos años. Más bien tensa y fría, por supuesto no por la parte de ellos, sino por la mía.

—Bueno ¿qué decís? ¿Os importa si les invito?

—Esto confirma mis sospechas, me han cambiado a mi hija. ¿Dónde está la autentica Bella? —dijo acusatoriamente mi padre mientras me señalaba con el tenedor.

Se me escapó una risita.

—No digas tonterías, papá, soy yo. Entonces ¿puedo? —intenté poner carita de perrito abandonado, antes siempre funcionaba (la táctica la aprendí de Alice), sólo esperaba no haber perdido la práctica, cuando ponía esa carita papá nunca podía decirme que no.

Aunque esta vez parecía que no iba a hacer falta poner caritas, pues mi padre empezó a sonreír.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Nada me haría más feliz que volvieras a juntarte con buenas compañías.

* * *

><p>Miré el reloj mientras terminaba de vestirme. Ya casi era la hora. Me había pasado todo el día cocinando, Sue me había ayudado a hacer la compra pero luego de eso la había convencido de que se fuera a La Push para pasar el resto del día con los demás, quería hacer esto sola.<p>

Al final había aceptado, había comprendido que esto era importante para mí. Aunque antes de irse habíamos ido a una tienda de ropa y me había comprado un vestido azul precioso. La idea se le ocurrió ya que en determinado momento me preguntó si sería una cena formal o informal y yo le comenté que más bien informal ya que no tenía nada de ropa formal en mi armario. Así que me convenció para ir a comprar algún vestido bonito y yo accedí.

Pasar tiempo con Sue era bastante agradable, hablar con ella era muy natural, la conversación fluía, no hacía falta forzarla.

Así que después de comprar el vestido Sue se marchó a La Push y yo me fui a casa a cocinar (y obviamente rechacé la invitación de James al botellón, le dije que estaba ocupada). Ya todo estaba preparado, sólo faltaban los invitados. Charlie, Sue, Leah y Seth llegarían en cualquier momento. Al igual que Emmett y los Cullen, pues Emmett me avisó que llegaría con ellos ya que él había ido a su casa un rato antes para pasar tiempo con Rosalie.

Terminé de arreglarme en el espejo. El vestido era precioso, se adaptaba a mis curvas de forma natural y elegante. El pelo me caía en cascada por la espalda y algún que otro mechón caía por mis hombros. Me había rizado el cabello para darle más volumen y que sobresaltara más, quería estar guapa para mi reencuentro con Edward.

Sólo esperaba que fuera verdad lo que había dicho mi madre y que Edward aún siguiera enamorado de mí. Era lo que más deseaba.

Al pensar en eso mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

De repente el timbre sonó, bajé corriendo las escaleras y me paré enfrente de la puerta. Tomé aire para calmarme y abrí la puerta.

Eran papá, Sue, Leah y Seth.

—Dios mío, Bella, estás preciosa —me dijo nada más verme haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran un poco más.

—Gracias papá, pasad por favor, los demás ya no tardan en llegar.

Y fue decirlo y hacerse realidad, antes de poder cerrar la puerta vi como aparcaban enfrente de casa el Jeep de Emmett y el coche de los Cullen. Aún recordaba el mercedes de Carlisle, era impresionante, ¡cómo para olvidarlo!

Entonces las puertas del coche se abrieron y yo contuve el aire, el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Había llegado la hora del reencuentro, pues aunque antes les hubiera visto por el instituto o incluso alguna vez en casa cuando venían a visitar a Emmett siempre me limitaba a ignorarlos y tratarles fríamente. Sólo esperaba que no me odiaran demasiado por el trato que les había dado estos últimos años.

El primero en bajar fue Emmett, le tendió la mano a Rosalie y ésta salió. Estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido rojo, era del estilo de Rosalie, elegante pero sexy. Emmett al verme en la puerta sonrió mientras empezaba a avanzar con Rosalie cogida de la mano hacia donde me encontraba.

Detrás de ellos le siguieron Carlisle y Esme y aún más detrás de ellos pude distinguir por su cabellera, ya que los que iban delante obstaculizaban un poco mi visión, a Jasper, Alice… y Edward.

Al llegar a la entrada todos se detuvieron y se colocaron de tal forma que quedé expuesta a la vista de todos. Me miraban de tal forma que parecía que estuvieran admirando a un animal en el zoo, sólo faltaba un cartelito a mi lado que pusiera "Prohibido darle de comer" o "Prohibido tirarle cacahuetes".

Supuse que me miraban así porque habían notado el tremendo cambio que había realizado en mi look. Había dejado atrás la ropa negra para pasar a vestirme con un vestido azul, además no sólo había cambiado a la hora de vestir, hasta yo misma había notado un cambio grande en mi expresión. Antes me miraba en el espejo y sólo veía odio y dolor en mis ojos, ahora me había mirado y volví a verme a mí misma. Ya no había más odio o dolor. Era cierto que la muerte de mi madre sería algo que nunca olvidaría y que siempre me dolería pero no podía dejar que todo eso me consumiera nunca más, tenía que aprender a convivir con ese dolor de la mejor forma posible. Y eso pensaba hacer.

Dado que ninguno de los Cullen o mi propio hermano parecía dar el primer paso decidí darlo yo. Al fin y al cabo yo era la anfitriona y ellos los invitados.

—Bienvenidos familia Cullen. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, por favor, pasen —les invité formalmente mientras miraba a Carlisle y Esme a la vez que me hacía a un lado.

Carlisle fue el primero en dar el primer paso, nada más entrar me ofreció su mano mientras me sonreía cálidamente, yo la tomé gustosamente.

—Gracias, Bella. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte invitarnos.

Yo sonreí en respuesta.

La siguiente en entrar fue Esme que me dio un abrazo, no me lo esperaba pero se sintió muy bien. Había extrañado los cálidos abrazos de Esme, ella siempre había sido como una segunda madre para mí.

—Me alegra verte tan bien, Bella —susurró en mi oído antes de retirarse para seguir a Carlisle.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Jasper y Alice, me sorprendió ver que entraron cogidos de la mano, la última vez que hablé con Alice de amiga a amiga ella me comentaba que estaba enamorada de Jasper desde la primera vez que lo vio pero que no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo, pero por lo visto durante estos años muchas cosas habían cambiado y fuera quien fuese el que diera el primer paso la cuestión era que estaban juntos.

Jasper no era hermano de sangre de Alice, tanto Jasper como Rosalie habían sido adoptados por la familia Cullen cuando los padres de ambos murieron en un accidente de tráfico, Carlisle fue el médico que les atendió en el hospital y al ver que los niños irían a parar a un orfanato decidió hacerse cargo de ellos.

Alice apenas tenía ocho años cuando conoció a Jasper por primera vez, sin embargo hasta yo misma pude percibir la química que había entre ellos dos, era algo raro, pero que yo misma comprendía ya que por aquel entonces yo sentía lo mismo por Edward. Con la diferencia de que Edward no tardó en dar el primer paso.

Aún recordaba ese día. Ambos teníamos diez años y estábamos en el parque jugando, entonces todos decidimos jugar al pilla-pilla, Edward era el que pillaba y yo intenté esconderme detrás de un árbol para que no me empezara a perseguir, pues sabía que si lo intentaba caería mientras corría, por aquella época yo era muy torpe, solía tropezarme con el aire, así que decidí esconderme.

Pero Edward pareció leer mis pensamientos ya que me encontró enseguida. Pero en vez de pillarme se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que no hacía falta que me escondiera que si yo no quería él nunca me pillaría para que no tuviera que mochar, yo le dije que eso era hacer trampa, pues me parecía injusto con los demás, pero él me contestó que a él no le importaba hacer trampas si era por alguien a quien quería. Luego de eso hubo un silencio mientras nos mirábamos, yo aún intentaba asimilar sus palabras, me estaba preguntando si había dicho lo que pensaba que había dicho y nuevamente como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos me contestó que sí, que era lo que estaba pensando, entonces se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Después de eso nos hicimos novios.

Aún recordaba ese momento con ternura, pues aunque había tenido el valor de declararse era demasiado tímido para besarme en los labios y yo igual, siempre terminábamos dándonos inocentes besos en la mejilla, hasta que al fin, en el día de San Valentín, nos dimos nuestro primer beso en los labios, en el cual Edward decidió fotografiarlo ya que decía que sería un recuerdo que pasaría a la posteridad y que serviría para enseñárselo a nuestros nietos.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí un par de brazos envolverme. Agité la cabeza para volver a la realidad y bajé un poco la vista para encontrarme a Alice abrazándome.

—Bella, sabía que volverías a ser tú muy pronto. Cuando vi a Emmett tan feliz hoy supe que había llegado el día. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, amiga.

Comentó como si nada mientras se alejaba con Jasper, el cual me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, hacia el interior de la casa.

Yo aún estaba en shock. ¿Alice había visto que volvería a ser yo misma? Bueno, no sabía de qué me sorprendía, siempre había tenido como una especie de don, era como si adivinase el futuro. De hecho nadie apostaba contra Alice porque todos sabíamos que siempre salía ganando. Además, el hecho de que me volviera a llamar "amiga" me llegó hondo, fue algo que no esperaba y que se sentía extremadamente bien.

No tardaron en entrar Emmett y Rosalie, que entraron con sus brazos entrelazados, el amor entre ellos flotaba en el aire (era genial verles juntos y tan bien después de haber visto que por mi culpa podrían haber estado separados e infelices el resto de sus vidas).

—Hola de nuevo, hermanita.

—Hola Em —le dije mientras le sonreía y giré mi vista hacia Rosalie—. Hola Rosalie, es un placer verte de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo, Bella. Alice se ha pasado la última semana diciendo que pronto recuperaríamos a nuestra amiga y todos la tomamos por loca. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendamos la lección de nunca apostar contra Alice.

Eso provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de los tres.

Después de eso entraron, yo les seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron.

Sabía quién quedaba por entrar. Así que tomé valor y giré mi vista hacia él.

Él, al parecer, ya llevaba un buen tiempo observándome. Estaba guapísimo. Lucía un traje negro a juego con la corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca. Su pelo lucía despeinado pero casual, tal y como lo recordaba. Parecía sacado de un anuncio de la tele.

—¿Qué tal, Edward? —pregunté a modo de saludo.

—Bien, supongo. Aunque no te voy a negar que algo sorprendido por tu invitación. La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que no querías volverme a ver.

Hice una mueca al recordar el momento del que hablaba.

—Sí, ya… —comenté con desgana y un tanto avergonzada por cómo le había tratado en el pasado—, digamos que por aquel entonces no estaba viviendo mi mejor momento. Pero precisamente quiero arreglar las cosas esta noche, por favor, pasa, ya todos nos están esperando dentro.

Él asintió y entró.

Esperé unos segundos antes de seguirle, respiré hondo unas tres veces para poder tranquilizarme y entré a la sala de estar donde ya todos estaban sentados charlando. Me fijé en que tanto Sue como Charlie se habían cambiado y vestido formalmente para la ocasión, como el resto de los presentes.

Al verme entrar todos guardaron silencio, tal y como sucedía antaño cuando entraba a la cocina por las mañanas, pero esta vez era diferente. Parecían esperar que hablase, supuse que esperaban una explicación por la invitación. En cambio antes no esperaban que hablase, se quedaban callados porque mi presencia les incomodaba, pues lo único que sabía hacer era tratarlos mal y gritarles. No se hacían una idea de lo arrepentida que estaba de mi comportamiento de los últimos años. Pero había llegado la hora de disculparme e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Así que empecé.

—Bueno, antes que nada gracias por venir. Sé que todos os estáis preguntando que de qué va todo esto —sentir todas las miradas puestas en mí me puso nerviosa e incluso noté que las mejillas me ardían, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero esta ocasión lo requería—, y ya es hora de que sepáis el motivo de la invitación.

Hice una pausa dramática mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

—Os he invitado porque quiero pediros perdón. Sé que mi comportamiento os hizo mucho daño a todos.

—Bella, cariño, no tienes que… —empezó mi padre.

—No, papá, sí tengo. Como mínimos os merecéis una disculpa por lo mal que os he tratado estos años. Digamos que he tenido una revelación y me he dado cuenta de lo equivocada que he estado estos años y quiero remediarlo. Si he esperado a esta noche es porque quería que estuvierais todos, pues cada uno de los presentes aquí esta noche sois muy importantes en mi vida.

Miré los rostros de todos y pude ver que los ojos de algunos presentes empezaban a brillar por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Pero después de la muerte de mamá me cegué, me dejé llevar por el odio y la culpa que sentía por mí misma y no vi la ayuda que todos y cada una de vosotros no parasteis de ofrecerme una y otra vez. Aún así vosotros seguías ahí, a mi lado. Poco a poco he ido autodestruyéndome y no ha sido hasta que he estado al filo de la… —Dios, por casi se me escapaba "al filo de la muerte", me había emocionado tanto que casi hablo de más— realidad que me he dado cuenta de todo el daño que estaba haciendo y de las consecuencias que tenían mis acciones. Por eso hoy os pido perdón. Sé que nada de lo que diga justifica lo mal que os he tratado pero os juro que estoy arrepentida y voy a cambiar. Si me dais una segunda oportunidad prometo que no os defraudaré.

Eso es lo que más deseaba. Que me dieran una segunda oportunidad. Quería recuperarles como amigos y familia. Ellos eran lo único que me quedaba y no quería perderles.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta todos se habían levantado y venían a abrazarme, así que tomé eso como un sí. Me habían perdonado. Y a partir del día de hoy me encargaría de no decepcionarles nunca más. Iba a asegurarme de que ninguno de esos mundos se cumpliera, Royce King jamás tendría la oportunidad de destruir a ningún ser querido mío.

Antes tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Y por ahora no pensaba morirme, me había dado cuenta de que tenía mucho por qué vivir y también por quién hacerlo. Por todos ellos, mi familia. Pues aunque no compartiera lazos de sangre con todos para mí eran mi familia.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba sentada en las escaleras del porche mirando las estrellas. Ya era tarde, ya todos los invitados se habían ido hacía rato. La cena había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, todos me habían perdonado. Por primera vez en años me sentí en casa.<p>

Lo único que lamentaba era no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas. Era cierto que al día siguiente había quedado con Alice y Rosalie para ir de compras (por primera vez desde que conocía a Alice ir de compras con ella no me resultaba aterrador, es más, me apetecía, quería renovar mi vestuario pero sobre todas las cosas quería volver a pasar tiempo con las chicas) y más tarde iría a cenar a su casa, Esme me había invitado y yo había aceptado más que encantada, era como en los viejos tiempos. Tal vez ahí tendría oportunidad de hablar con Edward, aunque una parte de mí no podía esperar, ya había esperado demasiado, pero no había nada que hacer, sólo quedaba esperar.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento helado me hizo tiritar, supuse que salir a tomar el aire en pleno invierno y cuando se había pasado todo el santo día nevando no había sido muy buena idea. Aún así el descanso me había sentado bien, necesitaba un respiro. Este día había sido de locos, lo había vivido dos veces, aunque sin dudarlo la segunda había sido la mejor.

Con un suspiro tomé la determinación de entrar en casa, no me apetecía morir congelada cuando las cosas estaban empezando a ir bien.

Me levanté de las escaleras cuando oí un ruido cercano. Me giré e intenté ver entre la penumbra que reinaba.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunté mientras intentaba forzar a mi vista a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, tenía la sensación de que había alguien en el jardín.

—Soy yo, Bella, no te asustes.

Edward.

Entonces se acercó a mí y al fin pude verle. Se había cambiado, ya no llevaba el traje, ahora llevaba unos sencillos vaqueros y un jersey azul debajo del abrigo.

—Edward ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté ilusionada ¿había venido por mí?

Él se acercó hasta quedar enfrente mío y habló.

—Antes en la cena no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas y por eso he venido, no aguantaba las ganas de verte y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Sonreí.

—A mí me pasaba lo mismo, Edward.

Ahora fue él quien sonrió.

—Entonces ¿estabas pensando en mí? —esta vez él era el que parecía ilusionado.

—Sí, no he hecho otra cosa desde la cena. Estuve intentando encontrar un momento para que pudiéramos hablar a solas pero no se presentó la oportunidad.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aquí. ¿Nos sentamos? —dijo señalando las escaleras del porche.

Yo asentí y nos sentamos de tal forma que quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

—¿Y tú qué querías decirme? —preguntó Edward.

Las mejillas se me sonrojaron, no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Así que opté por desviar la atención.

—¿Y tú? Has dicho que también querías que habláramos.

Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Tienes razón. Está bien, empezaré yo. Bella, el tiempo que hemos pasado separados no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti, no te imaginas la impotencia que sentía por no poder ayudarte —oh, sí, sí que sabía cómo se había sentido Edward y todo gracias a lo que me había enseñado mi madre, le debía mucho, si no fuera por ella a estas alturas ni siquiera estaría hablando con Edward—, cada vez que te veía era una tortura. Pensé que nunca volverías a ser tu misma y no sabes lo mucho que me dolía eso, aunque si he de ser sincero en el fondo siempre guardé la esperanza de que algún día volvieras a ser tu misma.

—Oh, Edward… —susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla, había extrañado su contacto.

Él cogió mi mano para acercarla más a su rostro e inclino su cabeza hacia ésta.

—Y hoy cuando te vi pensé que se había cumplido mi deseo. Cuando salí del coche y te vi volví a ver en ti a la Bella Swan que no veía desde la muerte de Renée. Pues aunque nos hayamos estado viendo en el instituto esa no eras tú, era sólo una sombra de lo que tú eras, pero hoy por fin te has encontrado a ti misma Bella. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

Oír todo eso de Edward me hizo llorar. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho tanto daño a mis seres queridos sin ser realmente consciente de ello?

—Lo siento, Edward, siento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso.

Edward puso un dedo en mis labios silenciándome.

—No, Bella, no te vuelvas a disculpar, nadie nunca te ha culpado de nada, todos sabíamos por lo que estabas pasando, fue muy duro para ti lo que sucedió y todos lo entendemos. Si he venido esta noche aquí no es para que te volvieras a disculpar, Bella. He venido porque…

De repente se calló examinando mi rostro y expresiones.

—¿Por qué…? —le animé a continuar.

—Bella, contéstame a una cosa. ¿Aún me quieres?

Guardé unos segundos de silencio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Si me hubieras hecho esa misma pregunta ayer te hubiera contestado que no lo sé, pero hoy, puedo asegurarte que una de las cosas que tengo más seguras en la vida es que te quiero Edward Cullen. Me he dado cuenta de que no he dejado de amarte ni un solo día.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Dicho eso se inclinó velozmente y me besó.

Fue un beso lento pero a la misma vez muy intenso. Era como si con nuestros labios intentáramos recompensar todos los años perdidos. Ahora me daba cuenta de que una de las cosas que más había extrañado eran los besos de Edward.

Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—Nada me haría más feliz —contesté aún con los ojos cerrados.

Esta vez no le dejaría escapar. No iba a permitir que esa arpía de Tanya me lo quitara.

Edward y yo estuvimos hablando unos minutos más pero al final se tuvo que ir, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y yo tenía que entrar. Eso por no hablar de que estaba empezando a nevar de nuevo.

Una vez entré a la casa iba a subir a mi habitación pero oí ruido en la cocina, así que me acerqué y vi a Sue de espaldas lavando los platos.

Tenía pensado lavarlos yo misma mañana, pero por lo visto Sue se me había adelantado.

Me pareció que sería buen momento para hablar con ella.

—Sue, deja que te ayude —dije mientras cogía un plato que había para secar y lo secaba.

—Oh, Bella, no hace falta, en serio, no te preocupes. Ve a dormir si quieres, ya me encargo yo —me contestó mientras sonreía.

—Tranquila Sue, quiero hacerlo. Además, así podemos aprovechar para hablar.

Sue inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me miraba.

Al parecer entendió que una conversación importante se avecinaba por el tono de mi voz.

—Está bien.

—¿Sabes, Sue? Siempre te vi como una amenaza, pensaba que querías ocupar el puesto de mi madre. Te juzgué sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de conocerte. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada. No eres una amenaza, eres una bendición para esta familia. Tú has ayudado mucho a mi padre y ya no sólo a él sino a toda la familia y me faltará vida para agradecértelo, y créeme que no exagero.

Y tanto que no exageraba, si no fuera por ella mi padre hubiera terminado siendo un borracho sin corazón y mi pobre hermano se hubiera podrido en la cárcel. Por no hablar de que yo me hubiera atado a un monstruo.

—Así que voy a hacer ahora lo que debí hacer en su momento.

Sue que ya iba más lenta de lo normal fregando los platos se detuvo completamente para mirarme.

Yo dejé el plato que estaba secando y me giré completamente a ella mientras la abrazaba.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Sue.

Ella también me abrazó, no me importó que me mojara la espalda ya que tenía las manos llenas de jabón, sólo me importaba que Sue sintiera que para mí ya era una más de la familia. Se lo debía.

—Gracias, Bella, tú siempre has sido para mí una hija más.

Hoy no sólo había recuperado a mis seres queridos, sino que también había ganado a dos hermanos. Leah y Seth, desde que tenían memoria yo era la villana de la historia, a partir de mañana mismo les haría cambiar de parecer. Pensaba comportarme como una hermana de verdad para esos niños. Ya no solo tenía un hermano, ahora tenía tres.

En cuanto a Sue… puede que no fuese mi madre, pero siempre sería alguien muy especial para mí. Ella era una persona maravillosa y hacía feliz a papá y mantenía unida a la familia. Por lo que siempre sería una más de la familia Swan.

Luego de mi conversación con Sue subí arriba, fui a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, pero cuando miré mi cama vacía me di cuenta que no tenía ganas de estar sola, quería estar con mi hermano.

Así que entré a su habitación, estaba oscura, por lo visto se había acostado hacía un rato. Aunque al parecer aún no estaba durmiendo ya que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿Bells? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó mientras se levantaba levemente para verme mejor en la oscuridad.

—No pasa nada, Em. Es sólo que no quería estar sola ¿te importa si duermo contigo? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Por supuesto que no me importa, anda, ven aquí renacuaja.

Yo sonreí y fui rápidamente a meterme en la cama por donde Emmett había quitado las mantas para que me metiera. Una vez estuve dentro me cubrió con la manta.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba y me acercaba a él. Entonces habló.

—No sé qué ha hecho que vuelvas a ser tu misma, Bella, sólo sé que sea lo que sea le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Yo también, Em, yo también… —susurré mientras le daba una vez más las gracias a mi madre y le decía adiós para siempre.

Ya era hora de seguir con mi vida. No iba a desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo! ^^<strong>

**Después de mil años desaparecida de fanfiction aparezco de nuevo! XD**

**Lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada, de hecho si no fuera porque los días libres que estoy teniendo se me alargaron ahora mismo no hubiera publicado. **

**Bueno, en realidad este one-shot lo escribí en navidades sólo que cuando ya iba por el final me dejó de convencer y lo dejé abandonado, hasta que hace unos días se me ocurrió terminarlo. Pues al fin y al cabo sólo tenía que escribir el final, el resto del fic ya estaba escrito y me pareció una pena dejarlo abandonado! XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, agradecería mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión! ^^**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí.**

**¡Hasta otra! ^^**


End file.
